Only You
by sexyslytherin2
Summary: NEW CHAPTER... UPDATED FINALLY! Hermione and Draco mature over the summer and realize they have more in common then they thought, but when a romance fizzles on the surface will Lucius somehow interfere?
1. Turning a new Leaf

**Author's note: Ok, my first posted fic... nothing much to say except PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Dusclaimer : obviously not mine**

Chapter 1: Turning a New Leaf

"Crap!" Hermione Granger, a seventh year at Hogwarts said. Every compartment on the Hogwarts Express was full, and she was unable to find Harry or Ron. Opening the door to the "empty" compartment, she sat down without noticing the Head boy drowned in his book on the other side.

She crossed her tonedlegs and hid her face behind a pocket mirror. She had developed into a real women over the summer. She droppedall her baby fat and was an average five foot four inch frame with hips and a C-cup. Also having learned a spell that would instantly dry and style her hair, she also laerned make-up basics and was, to put it simply: Beautiful.

Now noticing the beautiful women accross from him, Draco Malfoy gazed at her.His Eyes were preoccupied with the "stems" coming out from her pleated denim mini. He could hardly fail to notice the cleavage coming from a turquoise halter, and the face behind the mirror mystery was itching at him. 'I hope she's a student,' he thought. Draco had matured over the summer as well. He was even more well built from quidditch and kick boxing, since he had done it excessively over the summer. He wanted so badly to see the face behind the mirror, and his curiousity got the best of him. "Are you a student?" he asked politely.

Hermione grinned behind her mirror. The voicewas usually shouting rude insults her way, and if Draco Malfoy didn't recognze her, why not mess with his head? "Oh yes, I'm head girl," she said sweetly, but without removing her mirror.

Malfoy smirked. 'CHA-CHING!' he thought. "I'm head boy, so we'll have to see a lot of eachother."

Hermione was in a fit of laughter in her head. "I guess so." She moved the mirror away from her face, and let Draco see her. Hermione was quite shocked to see a hot Draco, he sure looked different. 'Wow, he's hot, too bad we hate eachother, and Ron asked me out...' she thought.

'WHOA! HELLLLOOOOO! She gorgeous!' thought Draco. 'Hmmmm she looks kinda familiar...'

"Hello? Malfoy? Stop staring at me!"

"Who?" he asked stupidly.

"It's me, 'mudblood'," Hermione said more enthusiastic than she should have.

"Hermione! Wow, you look hot!" Draco said without thinking.

"Thanks Malfoy... are you feeling alright?"

"Uh, yeah."

"What the fuck is wrong with you? What are you smoking and where can I get some?" Hermione said.

"I uh- had a lot of stuff happen over the summer, so with that in mind I just wanted to sat that... I'm s-sorry I called you mudblood. It was very racist of me. Maybe we could just start over?"

Hermione stared at Draco with a bemused expression on her face. "What, did your little Slythrerin friends make a bet with you or something?"

"No, after- nevermind. you wouldn't be interested."

"I am. What happened to you?"

"Well, my dad was shipped off to Azkaban after the fall of Moldy-Voldy,"

Hermione giggled.

"... and my mom divorced him. So in an attempt to make me become good hearted she shipped me off to this wizard camp that basically forced me to socialize and trust all different types of wizards. It was a great experience, I may not like your know-it-all additude," he smirked, "but I will never call you that again. Anyway, how was your summer?"

"Shitty."

Draco was taken aback. "Whoa, since when do you cuss?"

"Since that's all heard in my house over break. My parents got divorced also, my dad cheated and got some blond chick pregnant, and in my moment of weakness, Ron asked me to be his "Girlfriend" and I said 'yes'," she said bitterly.

"That's rough," Draco said apollogetically.

"Yep," Hermione replied still in shock that DRACO MALFOY was being civil.

Suddenly, Proffessor McGonagall's voice sounded throughout the train. "All prefects in here please," she said trailing a group of students into the small compartment.

"Hermione, whoa you look fantastic sweety," Ron cooed as he kissed her on the cheek.

Draco almost laughed as Hermione gave Ron a please-get-away-from-me-and-never-come-back look, but of course Ron was oblivious.

"He wasn't harrassing you, was he?" Ron said glaring at Draco accusingly.

"No, Draco is cool now, we're going to be friends, ok?"

Ron looked at Hermione as if she suggested that Hitler was a great man who was best friends to the Jews. "Are you fucking CRAZY? He fucking tormented us for six years!"

"I trust him, he's different now. Harry?" she looked at her best friend for help.

"Whatever Malfoy. Just don't be an ass," Harry said.

Ron shook withanger. "FINE!We'll be civil,"Ronsaid before kissingHermione passionately.

Draco could tell Hermione wasn't into it, and he was about to gag when McGonagallcleared her throat.

"Welcome all. The Head Boy this year will be Draco Malfoy, and Head Girl will be Hermione Granger."

A polite applause resounded.

"Ravenclaw prefects will be Luna Lovegood and Micheal Corner."

Polite applause.

"Gryffindor prefects are Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley."

Polite applause.

"For Slytherin is Adrian Pucey and Pansy Parkinson."

Polite applause.

"For Hufflepuff is Hannah Abott and Justin Flinch-Fletchy."

Polite applause.

"Now, prefects and heads have special privilages, do not make us take them away. Head boy/girl sharea dormitory, and Dumbledore has decided that this year prefects and Heads may go to Hogsmeade whenever they want, as long as it is not class time. You will also all take turns patrolling hallways at night. That is all, dismissed."

Everyone except the Gryffindors and Draco exited the compartment and Ron almost immediately started to snog with Hermione.

"Ewwwwwww!" Ginny cried. "My best friend and brother... GROSS!"

Malfoy had resumed reading, although he watched the group with interest.

Harry and Ginny began kissing with fervor.

"And that is so weird for me, my best friend and little sister, double gross!"

"You were fine with it over the summer," Harry pointed out.

"BecauseI assumed it was just a summer fling sort of deal," Ron shrugged.

"Was I just supposed to bea summer fling?" Hermione teased. She kissed Ron again because she spotted a silver-eyed Slytherin looking at her.

"It makes you uncomfortable?" Ron asked with mock concern.

"Does this make _you_ umcomfortable?" Hermione said kissing his neck gently.

"Nope..."

"Does this?" Hermione straddled Ron.

Ron just swallowed nervously.

"How about this..."Hermione went over to Draco and made him look up from his book. She straddled him the same way she did Ron, and unzipped his fly.

Draco staredin utter shock as Ronmanaged to choke out words.

"Yep! That makes me uncomfortable!" Ron said.

Hermione winked at Draco as sherezipped his fly and went over to Ron.

Yep, it was gonna be quite a year.

A/N: ok, Tell me how ya like it. i have chapters 1-16 finished. How do you upload new chapters? do you have to uplaod the others first or something? I got a notice from fanfiction... and I'm stupid, someone help me!

PEACE!


	2. Back to Hogwarts

AN: Ok, this is the fifth time I've written this chapter…. And the LAST!

On with the story:

Chapter 2: Back to Hogwarts

"Before we begin the feast I would like to introduce our new Head boy and girl. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Let's eat!" Dumbledore said.

The feast was enjoyable as usual and towards the end Draco and Hermione were asked to see the headmaster in his study.

"You asked to see us, sir?" Hermione said politely.

"Yes," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

Suddenly a blond haired, silver-eyed girl got up from a chair on the other side of the room.

"Who are-" Hermione started.

"Daria? Is that you!" Draco said flabbergasted (an: I love that word!)

"Hey Drake! Long time no see!" she said giving Draco a friendly hug.

Hermione scratched her head in confusion. Who was this girl? Hermione listened to the two's small talk and came to the conclusion that they were cousins.

"Given the state of her parents, Draco, Daria will be staying at Hogwarts this year. Because of her high marks at Durmstrung, she will be a Slytherin prefect."

Hermione looked over to Daria. "Hello, I'm the head girl, Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Daria Malfoy; Draco's cousin."

_I was right!_ Hermione thought.

"Could you please show Ms. Malfoy to the prefect tower?" Dumbledore said addressing Draco and Hermione.

"Prefects don't have-" Draco started.

"This year, for house unity, all prefects will have their own tower that has a connecting portrait to the head tower," Dumbledore said smiling.

All three students nodded to show they understood. They made their way up to the prefect dorms and after saying the password (unity) all three students went into the tower.

Draco whistled loudly to get everyone's attention. "Hey! This is Daria, a new Slytherin prefect, and my cousin. So guys; lay off," he said seriously.

Everyone made their way over to greet the new prefect; well, almost everyone. Harry and Ginny were snogging on a couch by the fire and Ron was in a deep game of chess with Justin. He didn't even notice Hermione come in.

_Thank God! He's so clingy!_ Hermione thought to herself.

"You want to go check out our dorm?" Draco said motioning for a portrait of the lake on the wall.

Hermione nearly ran over to it. "Amour!" The head students stepped inside and Hermione squealed with glee. "Oh! It's beautiful!"

"Wow…" Darco said looking at his home for the nextnine months.

It was beautiful indeed. Mahogany wood graced the floors and three velvet couch pointed to a beautiful brick fireplace. Deep red curtains covered the windows that overlooked the quidditch pitch, and a red-brown paint graced the walls. Two desks were on either side of the fireplace, and both heads' books were already there. Hermione saw a grand staircase that led to a hallway with two bedrooms at either end. One labeled 'Hermione' and the other 'Draco'.

"Let's look around!" Draco said.

After a while Hermione found something. "DRACO COME HERE!"

"What! Are you ok!" he said, then he saw what shewas screaming about. "We have a pool! Awesome!"

"Can we go swimming?" Hermione asked him. She magically transformed her outfit into a gold one-piece that was very flattering.

"Uh- sure. Do you want me to get Ron?"

"Why?"

"Because he's your boyfriend."

"Unfortunately."

"What? You seemed cozy on the train."

"No, I only did that 'cause you were eavesdropping," Hermione smiled.

Draco smiled and blushed a little. "What was with the whole 'uncomfortable' thing?"

Hermione blushed. "I was hoping he would lose his temper and break up with me."

"Oh," Draco smirked.

"Your cousin has the same smirk, you know."

"I know. I haven't seen her in so long, it's been like… 18 months."

Hermione smiled. "I'm glad we're going to be friends, Draco."

"Yeah, me too." Hermione gave Draco a friendly hug and the portrait from the prefect's tower swung open.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

_Oh SHIT!_ Draco thought.

"Ron calm down! We weren't doing anything!" Hermione said defensively.

"Suuuuuuuure… I can tell by the way you're dressed!" he said angrily.

"We were going to swim!" Hermione said venomously.

"And do what? Play Marco-Polo? God damn it, Hermione! You're such a whore now! The train ride just proves it!"

"Grow up!"

"No, I don't need to! And you know what? I don'tneed you, either!"

"You're breaking up with me!"

"YES! I don't want my girlfriend to be a mudblood whore!" Ron vented.

Draco never realized how terrible that word sounded until mow. He knew to say it was wrong, but he never had really listened to it.

"Get out right now Ron!" Hermione said through clenched teeth.

An: So… thanks for all my reviewers… you make me feel all tingly inside! Lol


	3. Regret

**AN: Hey…. Omg, thank you people who reviewed my first chapters.**

**Thanks for the reviews. It means a TON to me! Ok…. Enough of my mushy-ness **

**On with the Story:**

Chapter 3: Regret

Ron's eyes went wide. "Oh, Mione, I didn't mean it! I- sorry."

"If you didn't mean it why did you say it?" Daria said. All the prefects had heard some yelling and wanted to see what was going on.

"Ok, nothing to see here, everybody out!" Draco said pushing people into the prefect tower.

The prefects began to file out, all except Ron.

"Goodnight Ron," Hermione said holding back tears.

"Hermi-"

"She said BYE!" Draco said shoving him through the portrait.

Hermione burst into tears when Ron left, and in an effort to comfort her Draco hugged her awkwardly.

"Uh, Hermione, don't be upset- do you want to talk about it or something?" he said uncertainly. Sure, the summer camp cured his racism, but nothing will help a guy understand girls.

Hermione smiled weakly and wiped her tears. _At least he tried._ "Uh-" sniff "I'm gonna take a quick shower first, hold on."

Draco nodded as Hermione climbed the staircase and went into the bathroom. _She's changed a lot over the summer. She seems more outgoing, fun, beautiful, smart... well, she's always been smart... _

"Draco?" he heard her yell. "Can you get me a towel from the closet, please?"

"Yep, hold on." Draco got her towel and waited in her room for her. She emerged from the bathroom with wet hair, a baggy sweatshirt, and baggy p.j. bottoms. Draco still thought she looked great. _What is wrong with me? Do I like- no that's impossible. It's only the first day! Why is life so complicated!_

"Draco, why are you staring at me?"

"Oh- I- no reason. I was spacing out."

"Oh. Sorry to interupt your daydream," she said smiling.

_She's smiling! I made her smile... sorta. _"So... are you feeling better?' he asked.

Hermione shrugged. "A bit."

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

_Kiss me- WHOA! _**_WHAT?_**_ Where did that thought come from?_ "Uh- actually, can I ask you something- I mean- you don't have to answer if you don't want-"

"Just ask."

"Uh- ok. Did you ever, uh, want to be a death eater. Be honest, please."

Draco was not expecting that. He squirmmed uncomfortabley on the bed before answering. "Yes, at one point. But I would never go through with it now, even though Moldy-Voldy is dead."

"You promise?"

"Yes. Now I have a question for you- but you don't have to answer it.

"Ok."

"Why were you so upset when Ron broke up with you? I mean, not to sound rude, but you didn't seem to like him very much, and he's not your type at all," Draco said.

"Oh really? And what is my type?"

"Well... I'd say you need someone who's confident with himself and is strong minded, that's DEFINATELY not Weasel. And I think you need someone who can carry an intellingent conversation, once again, DEFINATELY not Weasel,"

Hermione laughed.

"And you need someone who's attention will only and always be focused on you, no exceptions," Draco said looking into Hermione's eyes, which were beginning to brim with tears.

"And that's DEFINATELY not Ron," Hermione laughed quietly. "I guess I was so upset because he called me... mudblood. It really hurt," she said, steady tears rolling from her eyes.

Draco felt as if a doctor had injected him with a shot of guilt. He could feel it circulating through his body. Had he ever made her cry over a stupid word? "Hermione? I really do regret everything that happened between us over the years. I'm really sorry."

"I know Draco."

**_BBBBBBBBBBBBB_**

**_AN: Ok, now hit that review button! OK, I would like it if everybody told me their fave book, beside NE of the Harry Potter one's. _**


	4. Talkative Conscience

**AN: YAY! I can update from my house!**

**I wish that this story would be as popular as my other one! This was the first fic I ever wrote, and it holds a special place in my heart... is that too melodramatic?**

Chapter 4: Talkative Conscience

"Wake them up!"

"Awwwww..."

"Shut up Ginny!"

"It's not my fault you're a fucking retard!"

"Both of you, shut up! I'll do it!"

Hermione heard a distant trio of voices bickering in the background._ What time is it? Have I slept in! I hope I didn't miss any study-group sign-up sheets!_

"Hermione! Draco! Wake up!"

Hermione opened her eyes quickly and realized that Draco was sleeping next to her. Hermione nudged Draco gently and his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning," he yawned.

For the first time Hermione realized who was in the bedroom. Daria, Ron and Ginny all surrounded the bed. Daria had a smirk that would give Draco a run for his money, Ron was glaring sternly at Draco and Ginny was biting her bottom lip as if to suppress a smile. Hermione's gaze traced to all three of them, then fell again upon Ron.

"Get out."

Ron folded his arms stubbornly. "No."

"She said get out!" Draco said getting up from the bed.

Ron grinned at Draco. "You think you're so tough. You are all talk. I seem to remember in third year, Hermione slapped you and you shrieked the little ferret you are," Ron said two inches from Draco's face.

Draco smiled falsely and started to turn around, when suddenly...

**SMACK! **

"Fuck!" Ron's nose began to bleed profusely. "Look at what you did!" he screamed at Draco.

Draco simply shrugged. "I warned you to get out. And I'm head boy."

Ron wiped his nose again. "Couldn't you just have reduced points!"

Draco shrugged again and Ron left the Head's tower. "That felt good," Draco said with a sigh.

Hermione smiled. "Isn't it Saturday? Why did you wake us?"

Ginny rolled her eyes as Hermione made an attempted to comb out her hair with her fingers. "We have a prefect/head meeting after breakfast, which is negative 5 minutes!" Ginny said.

"Ok. Hermione, see ya at breakfast?" Draco said leaving to go change.

Hermione nodded as Draco left with Daria on his heels. "Hey, Ginny? Could you hand me the Gryffindor robe on the back of the door?"

"Sure."

Hermione changed quickly and could tell Ginny wanted to tell her something . "Gin? What's up? You keep fidgeting and haven't barely said a word," Hermione said while applying some make-up.

Ginny looked at Hermione and bit her lip. "Ok. Hermione? You didn't do anything with Draco... did you? I mean- I don't care-"

"Ginny," Hermione cut her off, "all we did was talk. We actually have a lot in common, if you can imagine that." Hermione gave her hair one last brush and went to her door, just as Draco was emerging.

"Hey. You look nice," Draco said looking at Hermione's simple, but so elegant jeans, flip-flops, and school robes.

Hermione returned the favor and they set off for breakfast together.

**696969696969696969696 Draco's side... 696969696969696969696969**

"Draco? Can you hold up a second?" Daria said when she arrived in Draco's room.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Ok, well, what do you think of Hermione?"

Draco's face broke into a smile. "Isn't she awesome! We talked a ton last night! Did you know that she likes _Great Expectations_? I don't know another living soul who likes that book!"**(An: neither do I! It is a good book!) **Draco said happily as he put on his tie.

"That's great Draco," Daria said rolling her eyes. "Do you _like_ her though?"

Draco paused. _Do I like her? I think it's a bit too early to tell... we just became friends... but I don't want her around any other guys... is that jealousy? Does that mean I like her? _"I'm not sure what to think," Draco said simply.

Daria rolled her eyes again. "Well, I'm gonna help you and make it simple. You like her. It's pretty obvious when you punch the girl's ex-boyfriend, Drake."

"That's because he's an ass."

"Would you have done it otherwise-"

"Look, D. I really appreciate you trying to work out my feelings, but I got it under control. Let's go to breakfast."

Draco saw Hermione and he felt the urge to run up to her and make conversation. _What should we talk about? Classes haven't really started yet... Oh my god... what if we have nothing to talk about and she gets bored with me!_

_Why does it matter? _a little voice in the back of Draco's head said.

_It doesn't... she's just... different_, Draco responded.

_Yea, ok._

_Would you shut up! I thought consciences were supposed to help, not be a pain!_

_I am trying to help. Your cousin is right, you and Hermione would be a cute couple._

_Couple? I don't do the "girlfriend/boyfriend" thing. _

_That's a shame... here comes your "should be NOT girlfriend"_

"Hey. You look nice," Draco said. _Oh, that was good Draco, real smooth. It would have been even better if you said: Hi! Nice rack! Thanks for wearing a shirt that shows them off!_

Thankfully, Hermione didn't catch on, and they headed down to breakfast.

**123456789101213141517181920212223242526272829303132333435363738394041424344**

**An: REVIEW PLEASE!**

**PS: SEX HAIR IS AWESOME BUT THE REAL WINDEX IS HOTTER! LOL.**


	5. Blaise and Toads

**An: Thank you reviewers! hugs all reviewers I makes me feel all tingly inside reading your reviews! I worked really hard on this chapter for you guys, I hope you like it! If you want to hear/ read (w/e!) either the "sex hair" or "windex" stories (or both) then REVIEW!**

On w/ the story...

Chapter 5: Blaise and Toads

Hermione and Draco walked slowly to breakfast, which annoyed both Daria and Ginny, who had been walking patiently behind them.

"If you're not going to walk faster, move over!" Ginny said.

Draco turned around. "So, does everyone in your family have a temper issue, or just you and your twit of a brother?" he said sarcastically but smiling.

Ginny rolled her eyes as Daria and she passed them.

Hermione smiled awkwardly as she looked up at Draco. "... So..."

"So..." Draco mimicked trying to start a new subject. "Was your summer really that bad?"

Hermione sighed. "I couldn't wait to get out of my house. You have no idea what it's like to have people constantly blaming and accusing you of everything."

Draco half-smiled. "You'd be surprised."

Hermione blushed. "I'm sorry, I forgot about your father-"

Draco shook his head. "No, don't be sorry. You did nothing wrong. He's where he should be and I'm finally where I should be," Draco said confidently.

Hermione raised a confused eyebrow. "Huh? What do you mean 'finally where I should be'? You have been at Hogwarts for six years."

"I should have spent it next to you, as your friend," he added the last part quickly.

Hermione smiled widely, which caused Draco to smile as well. They arrived at the Great Hall, and many people stared at the two, the people who weren't aware of their new friendship. Hermione glanced over at Gryffindor table and couldn't ignore the glares coming from most of her house-mates, most strongly from Ron. Draco got the same thing from his house, but his best mate Blaise was smiling widely.

"OY! Drake! C'mon, I saved ya a seat," Blaise shouted to Draco.

Draco smirked at his friends' comment. He looked at Hermione and then to Ron. "You know 'Mione, if you want, you can sit with Slytherin today," he whispered in her ear.

Hermione looked back at Ron's scowling face. "I don't know where I would be more uncomfortable," she said smiling slightly.

Draco smiled. "C'mon, you'll be fine."

Hermione inhaled and walked confidently over to Slytherin table, but wouldn't dare leave Draco's side.

**&&&&&&**

"Is he fucking crazy?" Ron said watching Draco take Hermione to his table.

"No," Ginny said calmly, "he's being a gentleman, you should try it sometime."

**&&&&&&**

"I can't do this, these people hate me!" Hermione hissed softly as they neared the Slytherin table.

"You'll be fine," Draco whispered back.

Hermione shuddered at the thought of what the Slytherins could do to her...

"Good morning," Draco said cheerfully to the Slytherin table and sat down with Hermione next to him as if he brought Hermione to breakfast with him everyday.

Blaise was on the other side of Draco and raised his eyebrow suspiciously. "Hey, Drake?" he whispered softly while Hermione was beginning to talk to Daria.

"Yeah?" Draco responded casually.

"Uh, do you realize who's sitting next to you... at Slytherin?" Blaise asked cautiously as if he was afraid Draco was mentally unstable.

Draco turned to Hermione and spoke to the table while looking at her. "I'm not sure Blaise. I don't think I've ever met this person before. What's your name?" Draco asked seriously but trying to suppress a smile.

Hermione almost started laughing, "My name is Hermione Granger, Head Girl. What's your name?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy, Head Boy."

"Really," Hermione said in a surprised and shocked voice. "I guess we'll be seeing each other."

"I guess you're right. Oh, I'm sorry," Draco said turning to Blaise, "you haven't met Hermione Granger. Blaise Zambini, Hermione Granger."

"Draco? What are you smoking and where can I get some?" Blaise asked in a completely serious voice.

Draco ignored his sarcastic remark and turned to the rest of the Slytherins that were staring at him. "Anyone else not familiar with Hermione?"

"Why would anyone want to be familiar with a filthy mudblood?" a cold voice sneered across from Draco.

Hermione looked at who the voice belonged to and gave him a cold glare. He had short dirty blond hair and piercing green eyes along with a toad mouth that immediately reminded Hermione of Umbridge.

"That's detention for a week Hoyle," Draco said smiling, as if he had expected that response from him. "Not a very good way to start off the term, eh?"

The other Slytherins caught on to Draco's point and were very nice to Hermione, mostly because they were terribly frightened by Draco. To Hermione's great surprise though, Pansy Parkinson was genuinely nice to her, not out of fear.

"Are you alright? I heard you and Ron have a row... he was very irrational," Pansy said with genuine sympathy.

"That's the understatement of the century," Draco muttered.

Hermione smiled. "I'm fine. Ron can have a bad temper, but he'll come crawling back to me when he needs help with his homework."

"Cause that's all you're good for..." someone snickered in an all too familiar voice.

"That would be another week's detention," Draco said casually not looking away from his food. He tore his eyes from it and looked at the toad boy, "if you keep this up, you will have even less of a social life then you have now."

The toad boy frowned and turned an interesting shade of scarlet. "What the hell happened to you Malfoy!" he yelled with sudden courage. "Your father gets locked away and you turn into a fucking Hufflepuff pussy!"

Everyone at the table looked at Draco for his reaction, but it was Hermione who responded. "ONE MONTH'S DETENTION!"she yelled across the Great Hall.

That shut him up for the rest of breakfast. Hermione talked with Pansy some more and they came up with a good "bonding" idea between the prefects. "Hey! Oh! Idea!" Pansy said excitedly as she chatted with Hermione.

"Wow! Hey, where's a Creevy? Someone needs to make a headline... Pansy Parkinson has an 'idea', a once in a century occurrence!" Blaise said.

Pansy stuck her tongue out at Blaise in an immature manner. "On Friday we should have a movie night in the prefect tower!" she said to Hermione, who looked to Draco for his approval.

"Sounds fun to me," he shrugged.

"Oh, sure," Blaise said annoyed, "exclude me because I'm not a goody-goody like you faggots!" (AN: I don't mean that in an anti-gay way, I actually have relatives who are homosexual... don't be mad at me!)

Draco rolled his eyes. "I seem to remember you doing a "happy-dance" when you didn't get prefect in fifth year."

"That was before I knew that I could watch a scary movie with a bunch of girls who would want to cling to me," Blaise responded smartly.

"Touche!" Draco said. (AN : touche, if you don't know, means something like "point taken" or "you got me on that one").

Hermione smiled. She liked Blaise very much, he seemed like a lot of fun. "We could sneak you in Blaise," Hermione said softly.

Blaise grinned and turned to Draco, "This is a good one Draco, can I have her when you're done?"

Draco blushed ever so slightly and Hermione had no idea what Blaise was talking about. Daria was on the verge of hysterical laughter and tried to cover-up by coughing.

Draco cleared his throat and whispered to Blaise, "It's nothing like that, we're just friends."

Blaise raised both his eyebrows. "Really? Hmmmmmm... interesting. Do you mind if I have a go at her?" Blaise looked at Draco expectantly.

Draco hesitated to scream, 'ABSOLUTELY NOT!' but restrained himself. "Sure whatever, I don't care."

"Excellent, see ya later Drake," Blaise said as he saw a beautiful brunette winking at him. Blaise waltzed over to her and they left the Great Hall.

Draco walked in between Daria and Hermione as they walked through the corridor. He was about to start a conversation when someone viciously jabbed shoulders with Hermione on the way out of the Great Hall.

"What's his problem?" Hermione said massaging her shoulder gently.

"Jess? Oh, he's just an ass," Draco said casually. "He was really torn up about the fall of Voldemort, we used to be best friends as little kids, but since he's a fourth year I don't see much anymore," Draco explained. "He really doesn't like anyone muggle born, in case you couldn't tell," Draco smirked.

"I would have never known," Hermione said sarcastically thinking more and more about the movie night on Friday with the prefects.

**69696969696969696969696969696969696969**

**Thanks to sexgodessmisha4draco for noticing the missing 11! I was curious if NE1 would see it! Lol.**

**BTW, "the toad boy" has a real name and it is "Jesse Hoyle". **

**GO O'S... GOOD LUCK 2MORROW!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Bonding Experiences

**AN: hey y'all! Lol. So... this is a new chapter... if u r curious as 2 y I haven't been updating then read my other story... it is all in there. Thank you 4 all the great reviews.. I'm not updating again until I get to 62 reviews... so suggest it 2 ppl** **and once I get to 90 reviews 4 my other story I'll update that one 2.**

Chapter 6: Bonding Experiences

"NO! Draco, I cant watch that! I'll piss myself," Hermione said when Draco displayed the movie they'd be watching. She wasn't the bravest soul when it came to gore and scary movies. Needless to say, the _Texas Chainsaw Massacre _wasn't her first choice.

All the prefects (including Blaise) were finding a comfy spot on either a bean bag chair, a couch on the floor. Hermione had finally given up on her choice of a movie and sat on the floor against the couch next to Blaise, who grinned and winked at Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes and sat on the other side of Hermione and pressed 'play' on the DVD. He watched in awe as Blaise made subtle moves on Hermione. _How does he do that? _He thought. Every time Hermione would jump, Blaise would let her bury her face into his chest and he'd put a protective arm around her. It was very predictable, yet Hermione hadn't caught on to it. By the end of the movie, Hermione was virtually on top of Blaise, much to Draco's disgust, and to Blaise's pleasure.

As soon as the movie ended, Hermione jumped up and shut the movie off, still shaking slightly. She looked down at Draco. "I hate you," she said reflecting on the movie.

Draco stuck his tongue out at Hermione, and she laughed at him. "Are you laughing at a Malfoy?" Draco said in amazement.

"And what if I am?" Hermione said putting her hands on her hips.

Draco stood up and stood very close to Hermione, looking down on her. "You'll be very, very regretful."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him mockingly, but the "moment" was ruined when Daria and Ginny started to make kissing noises, causing Hermione to blush an impressive shade of red and turn away from Draco.

Blaise cleared his throat and stood up. "I have an exceptional idea, let's play truth or dare!"

There was an exciting murmur of agreement. "Who should start?" Pansy asked.

"Blaise should, it was his idea," Hermione said as all the prefects gathered in a circle. She got some versitrasm for everyone to take, so no one could lie.

Blaise smiled wickedly and nodded in approval. "Ok... Hermione truth or dare?"

_Oh crap..._. Draco thought. _God knows what he can think of. _

"Ummmm... truth."

Blaise's face fell slightly, but he recovered. "Hermione, have you ever thought about Draco sexually?"

Hermione's mouth hung open. _Oh crap! no, no, no!_ "N-YE-N-YES!"_ God damn it!_

The entire room roared with laughter, except for Hermione, who immediately regretted giving herself a truth potion.

Draco looked over at her and winked.

_Boys... _Hermione thought bitterly. Then she thought of a perfect way to get back at Ginny for the kissing noises. "Ginny, truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth?"

"How far have you gone with Harry?" she said in an innocent tone.

Ginny looked pissed off. She knew Hermione was doing this out of spite... Ginny knew Hermione was well aware of "how far" they had gone. She simply sat in silence, glaring fiercely at Hermione.

This had gotten Ron's full attention, and he was staring intently at Ginny and Harry, who had burried his face in his hands to hide his red face. After a moment of silence, Ginny gave up and spoke.

"I lost my virginity to Harry over the summer," she said more to Ron than to the whole group.

Most people weren't surprised, but Ron was clearly shocked, well, more vexed, than anyone else. "Just because I gave permission for you two to date doesn't mean that I want you fucking each other!" Ron shouted, red in the face, but he remained in his bean bag chair.

"I wasn't aware I had to inform you of who I am "fucking", Ron," Ginny hissed.

Ron's face, if possible, became redder. "So have you been fucking _other_ guys!"

Ginny seethed. "RON! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

Hermione then remembered that they were still under the influence of the truth potion._ Uh-Oh... _

"My problem is that you're not my baby sister anymore! I was so used to you being this unbearably shy red-head, then you just... bloomed. Everyone became interested in MY baby sister, and that, to ME, is a problem," Ron finished in a calm voice.

Ginny smiled weakly at Ron. "I'm not a baby anymore Ron. But I'll always be your sister, ok?"

Ron nodded and his face returned to normal color. "Er-Sorry, Harry, Ginny."

"That's alright, mate," Harry said.

Ron nodded, then looked at Ginny again. "You better be using protection..."

Ginny and Harry groaned, while everybody else laughed. "Draco truth or dare?"

"Uh- dare."

Ginny smirked. "I dare you to kiss Ron."

Draco's face became ghost-white. "I- what?"

Ron looked like he was going to throw up. "OH NO! Nope... I don't think so!"

But Draco knew that he had to... wizard's truth or dare... you HAVE to do the dares and answer truths. He walked over to Ron and kissed Ron on the lips very gently, causing Ron to immediately spit when their lips parted.

"That. Was. The. Worst. Dare. Ever!" Ron said wiping his mouth furiously.

"Well, it wasn't a basket of roses for me..." Draco said angrily. "Blaise, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Draco took a moment to think. "What is your fantasy?"

Blaise grinned and blushed a very little bit. "To fuck Hermione Granger, anytime, anywhere."

Everybody laughed again... even Blaise. Hermione on the other hand was blushing furiously. Blaise looked over at Hermione and cleared his throat to show that he was about to speak. "You do realize just about every guy in this room has the hots for you, right? Well, maybe everyone except for Harry, he's very content shagging mini-Weasley."

Ron's face became a dangerous shade of red again.

"Hannah, truth or dare?"

"Uhhhh... truth?"

"Who do you like?"

Hannah became very red. "Justin," she whispered.

Many of the girls giggled or gasped. It was widely known that Hannah and Justin were best friends, and had been best friends, since they were in diapers.

But no one looked more shocked than Justin. "You- what? You _like_ me?"

Hannah's face became redder than Ron's from embarrassment. "Uhhh..."

Justin smiled at her. "I uh- like you too."

Hannah's jaw dropped. "Huh?"

"Yeah... so, uh- do you want to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow with me?"

Draco was staring in amazement. _Am I the only one who can't get a date with someone I really like... normally girls just ask me! _He was pulled out of his thoughts when Justin asked him truth or dare... again! _Truth... or dare? Hmmmm... _"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Hermione."

Draco looked at Hermione nervously, but she was smiling reassuringly. He then looked at Blaise who looked a little confused and a little angry, but no one noticed except for Draco. _Ohmygosh! I'm going to kiss Hermione! Wait.. Why am I nervous... she should be nervous! I mean... I'm one of the sexiest guys in Hogwarts! _

With a little more confidence, Draco went to Hermione. _Ok, here goes nothing..._ Then Draco kissed Hermione very gently, and was surprised when he felt Hermione kissing him back.

_Holy shit! Draco Malfoy is kissing me! And, I'm kissing him back! Ohmygod! is that his tongue? He's a much better kisser than Ron..._ _Ohmygod! I just moaned!_

Hermione was dazed when Draco pulled away from her. She bit her lit and blushed when the other prefects cat-called. Draco smiled at her then sat back down next to Blaise and she sat next to Daria and Ginny.

They went through the group twice, then it finally was Blaise's rightful turn again. "Hermione truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to snog me for one minute."

Hermione grinned. _He really, really wants me... but do I want him that much? _Hermione pushed the thoughts out of her mind as she teased Blaise a little, barely brushing her lips against his. Then Blaise grabbed the back of her head and kissed her deeply. Hermione was a bit taken back from his aggressiveness... but slowly began to respond. After the minute was over Blaise looked very satisfied with himself, and grinned from ear to ear as he sat with Draco.

"She's a great kisser, eh Drake?"

Draco was a little upset, but hid it very well. Soon after that dare, they prefects headed off to bed, and Blaise went back to Slytherin dorms. Hermione changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, and found Draco in his quidditch sweat pants in the common room. He was reading a text book, but Hermione figured that he wasn't reading it at all, considering that it was upside-down.

"Tonight was really fun," Hermione said in an attempt to make small talk.

Draco nodded. "So... you think about me sexually?" he joked.

Hermione turned a deep shade of red. "Oh god..."

"I don't blame you, I _am_ pretty sexy," Draco said smiling.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Blaise is pretty cute," she said in an innocent voice. She secretly hoped Draco would become jealous.

It worked.

"Really? I didn't notice." Draco replied trying to keep his voice calm.

Hermione smiled. "No, I don't suppose you would. He seemed awfully eager to kiss me, though."

Draco clenched his fists thinking about that again. "Yeah... Blaise is quite charming," he said with a little sarcasm.

Hermione paused. "And- uh- you seemed eager too."

Draco looked up from the book. "Really?"

"Yes."

Draco swallowed a lump in his throat_. Ok... she pretty much knows that I like her... and she seemed to like the kiss... I think... I should ask her to Hogsmeade tomorrow! _"Hey, Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you-"

But before Draco could finish, an owl tapping on the window caught Hermione's attention. And Draco recognized who's owl it was. Blaise.

Hermione began to read the letter with a grin on her face.

**Dear Hermione,**

**I was just thinking about how much fun we had tonight, and was wondering if I could escort you to Hogsmeade tomorrow. Please respond. Hope to see you tomorrow,**

**Blaise**

"What's that?" Draco said afraid that he already knew.

Hermione smiled at Draco. "Blaise invited me to Hogsmeade tomorrow, hold on a second, I have to reply," she said finding a quill on her desk.

**Dear Blaise,**

**I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you tomorrow. I will be ready around noon. See you then,**

**Hermione**

"So, what were you going to ask me?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm tired, I'm going hit the sack." Draco's heart sank. It was one of the worst feelings in the world, but in an odd way, Blaise had just helped him. Now Draco knew he liked Hermione. But now he wasn't so sure Hermione liked him, she may start to like Blaise, his best mate._ Well, it could be worse, _Draco told himself. _She could be going with Hoyle instead. _

And with that comforting thought, Draco drifted into an easy sleep.

**6969696969696969696969696**

**A/N: Sooooooooooooo... what did ya think? Tell me in a REVIEW! HEHEHE! I have a couple questions for my very knowledgeable reviewers:**

**1) I had a story that I really loved... it was called "how to fall in love 101" and I found it over Christmas break '04... but it just disappeared in January! If anyone knows if the author changed the title, or the author just discontinued it or something.. Tell me plz! i kept forgetting to mention it.**

**And ...**

**2) does anyone have a myspace? If you do, you can also contact me there. check my proflie (fanfiction) for the site!**


	7. Hogsmeade

**AN: thanks 4 all the great reviews! I am in shock how fast I got 62! Yeesh!... I promise that this is a DM/HG fic... I tried to make this chapter long BTW, don't take any offensive material personally.**

**Back to the story...**

Chapter 7: Hogsmeade

Hermione got up and took a shower around ten in the morning, while Draco was still sleeping. She combed her hair, got dressed and did her make-up. She had decided to wear a pleated black mini skirt with a turquoise tank top and turquoise flip-flops. By the time it was noon, she was done, and patiently waiting for Blaise to "escort" her.

Hermione had the suspicion that Draco was avoiding her that morning. When she had gotten out of the shower she saw him coming out of his room but as soon as he laid is eyes on her he retreated back to his room and shut the door.

"Hermione?" a muffled voice shouted.

"Coming..." Hermione shouted. Blaise was on the outside of the portrait, waiting. Hermione put some lip gloss on and went down to the common room, where she found Draco talking to Blaise.

Blaise noticed Hermione descending the staircase and grinned. "You look lovely," he said.

"Thank you."

Draco averted his eyes and said nothing. "I'll see you later"

Hermione frowned. "Aren't you going to go to Hogsmeade?"

Draco wrinkled his nose. "Nah... I don't think so."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Draco, don't be a fag, meet us for lunch or something."

Hermione gave Draco a pleading look, and he sighed.

"Fine... I'll be at Three Broomsticks at 1:00."

Hermione grinned as Blaise took her hand and led her out of Hogwarts and into Hogsmeade. Hermione looked at Blaise and tried to make sense of what she was feeling. _Obviously he likes me... but I think Draco does too... why can't this be easy! _she screamed to herself.

'I can make it easier for you'... a little voice seemed to whisper.

_Leave me alone... I'm trying to figure out my life..._

'Well you're a girl of practical thinking... so be practical!'

_Huh? _

'Think of it this way... Blaise has already asked you out, so that is a plus for him... but you already got to know Draco, so that's a plus for him... get it?'

_Got it!_

'Good.'

_So... hmmm... Blaise is a bit of a womanizer... that's a negative... but Draco didn't try to ask me out or anything..._

'At least you know Blaise is into you...'

_He might be "into" a lot of other girls though..._

'Good point.'

_Soooo... what should I do?_

'Don't you mean "who" should you do?'

_Ewwww... that was wrong!_

'You thought it... I'm your conscience, remember?'

_Oh, right..._

Hermione never finished her conversation inside her head, because Blaise interrupted her. "Hermione? Is anyone in there?" he said waving his hand in Hermione's face.

"Oh sorry, I spaced out."

"It's alright. C'mon, there is a table over there," Blaise said directing Hermione to an empty table. He sat next to her and ordered them butterbeers. "I'm glad you decided to come with me today."

"I'm glad you invited me," Hermione said truthfully. But something in her gut told her that something was missing...

"Hey... I didn't intrude on anything, did I?"

Blaise looked at Draco and opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione beat him to it. "Oh, no. we were just talking," Hermione smiled as Draco sat across from Hermione.

Draco gave them both the "sure-that's-all-you-were-doing" look and ordered himself a butterbeer. "So, how have classes been going Blaise?"

Blaise shrugged. "I really don't care. I'm passing everything, I guess..."

Draco frowned at his friend. "I told you if you were having trouble you could ask me for hepl," he said in a hushed voice.

Blaise shook his head as he took a sip of his butterbeer. "Nah, I don't need help, but I guess I figure I have better things to be _doing_."

Hermione frowned unnoticeably. _Is that his only motive? _She certainly hoped not!

Draco rolled his eyes, then the most peculiar thing happened. Hermione felt someone's hand on her knee. Her eyes became wide and she looked down to find Blaise's hand dangerously close to her thigh. Draco noticed how Hermione had suddenly become very uncomfortable and looked at Blaise raising his eyebrow a bit.

Blaise shrugged a one-shouldered shrug as he began to move his hand to Hermione's thigh. Hermione looked at Blaise with her mouth open a little at he began to kiss her very softly at first, but he became more aggressive. Hermione was in too much shock to pull away. They were in front of all there classmates! Not to mention Draco! Hermione pulled away and blushed when she noticed everyone looking their way and whispering. Hermione sat in one of the most awkward silence's she had ever been in but someone unexpected save her from it... sorta.

"How did a filthy little mudblood manage to get both Slytherin leaders to sit with her?" a cold voice hissed from behind Blaise and Hermione.

Jesse scowled at the three and glared fiercely at Hermione. "Oh, I understand now, you're sleeping with them now, right? So now you're not just a filthy little mudblood, you're a mudblood whore."

Before Hermione knew what happened, both Draco and Blaise grabbed Jesse threateningly.

To Hermione's surprise he kept his cool. "Ah, I see she has both of your affections. Be careful, it's s only September."

With that Draco lost it. He punched Jesse square in the nose and held him against a wall. Blaise proceeded to punch him in the stomach a couple times, but nor Hermione or anyone else told them to stop. Neither Blaise or Draco said anything to Jesse, actions speak louder than words after all.

After Jesse had two black eyes a bloody lip and what looked like a broken rib, Hermione intervened. "That's enough," she said pulling Draco and Blaise away from their victim.

Draco looked at Hermione, shocked. "Are you kidding? This kid's a ass!"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't care about him, I don't want you and Blaise to get in trouble... you could lose your head boy badge Draco," Hermione said.

Draco nodded as did Blaise, but neither looked regretful.

"Unfortunately," Hermione continued, "I must punish both of you, it is my duty as head girl."

Draco gaped. Was she really going to punish him? Draco looked at Blaise, who seemed to be grinning, but Draco didn't know why. Did he think she would go easy on him because he has a date with her? Draco doubted Hermione would go easy on anyone...

Hermione sighed. "One night's detention next week, all three of you," she said glaring a little at Jesse.

Draco looked furious. "Just one detention for the asshole!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Draco, you and Blaise attacked him. So technically, the blame rests on your shoulders."

Draco huffed. "Whatever. Who will oversee our detention?"

Hermione thought. "I will."

Blaise smirked at the possibilities. No real authority. Hot chick. Enough said. "Well, I'd love to hang here with bloody Hoyle in my face, shall we go to Weasley's shop?" he asked extending his arm to Hermione.

Hermione almost giggled as she took his arm. She looked back at Draco who waved and began walking in a different direction. Hermione sighed. She still didn't know what she was going to do about her relationship with Draco. Only time would tell.

Hermione walked into the shop and found Fred, or George, she could never tell the difference, helping a third year reach something on a high shelf. He glanced her way and trotted over, as his twin joined him.

"Hello Hermione!" one of them said.

"Spiffing to see you-"

"But not with him," the other said observing Blaise's Slytherin robes.

Hermione held back a grin. She loved how the twins never held back. "Oh, this is Blaise."

The one who had been helping the younger student spoke first. "I'm Fred."

"I'm George. Aren't you Zabini? You run with Malfoy's lot," he said in a curious voice.

"Hermione where's Ron?" Fred asked in a voice that told her they wanted her to be with him rather than Blaise.

"I'm not sure. Blaise asked me to go with him today," she said smiling at them. Then she realized Ron had not told his family about what had happened. "Didn't you know that we broke up?"

They both shook their heads. "When?"

Hermione sighed. "It's not important, nothing devastating happened. We just- lost it." _More like he lost it! _Hermione thought. She felt guilty about lying to the twins but if Ron hadn't told his family yet, she felt she had no right to. "Oh, and don't bring it up with Ron or anyone else please. It's not a big deal."

The twins nodded and Blaise and Hermione left the shop without buying anything.

Blaise tool Hermione's hand and laced his fingers in hers. "Why didn't you tell them about what happened?"

Hermione shrugged. "They're not my family. Ron should tell them himself."

Blaise smiled. "You're so smart, you know that right?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "I might have heard that a few times I guess," which caused Blaise to laugh.

They spotted a bench under a tree and sat on it. "I've had a lot of fun today," Blaise started.

"Me too."

"And I was wondering if you would like to come with me again next weekend," he continued. He had been looking straight into her eyes the whole time he was speaking, and Hermione respected that. Most guys look at the ground or their hands, but Blaise would take the chance of rejection like a man, by staring it in the face.

"I would love to go with you next weekend."

Blaise grinned and kissed Hermione gently, but it quickly became much more. She felt a familiar wave of guilt that told her she should be with Draco in the castle, but she couldn't stop. Hermione had to pull away for air, and Blaise was breathing hard. "I'm glad," he smiled.

Hermione grinned and they got up and headed back to the castle.

"So... how was your- uh-"

"Date?"

"Yea..." Draco replied. He was in the common room when Hermione had gotten there and they had talked a bit, but Draco seemed unable to say "date".

"It was good. Blaise seems like a nice guy. And nice guys don't always finish last." Hermione said giving Draco a long stare. Maybe to tell him there was still a chance... "He asked me again for next weekend."

... or not.

Draco nodded. "Well that should be fun," he said in an obviously forced voice.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore, it was driving her nuts! "Draco is there something you want to tell me?"

Draco paused. "No."

Hermione hung her head. There was something clearly bothering him, but he couldn't tell her what. "Ok then. I'm going to go take a shower." Hermione began to climb the staircase when Draco shouted from behind her.

"Hermione wait!" Hermione froze in place as Draco ran up to her and kissed her passionately, with no hesitation or confusion. Hermione melted into the kiss but only one thing came to her mind when they broke apart.

_Blaise._

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

**AN: uh-oh when Hermione is w/ Blaise she wants Draco but when she's with Draco she wants Blaise! What will happen? That's for me to know and you to... REVIEW! **


	8. la detention

**An: thank you reviewers! I have like no time... so I need to get to these ppl: mysteriouscharm: uhhhh... after I got ur review I checked the chapter... I saw a review button... so if you didn't read the rest... you should. And... Steelo: no girl can EVER make up their mind lol**

here you go... back to the story...

Chapter 8: la detention

Hermione felt so incredibly awkward around Draco after he had kissed her. In fact, she had avoided him all together. But she had forgotten she had to oversee the detention she had given him... with Blaise and Jesse Hoyle.

What fun!

Hermione arrived in the assigned classroom and found all three students waiting. Blaise was sitting a top of a desk, and Draco was sunken into his desk and had a very vexed expression on his face. And Jesse was glaring at the three of them so coldly Hermione was afraid she was going to get frost bite.

Hermione sat at the teacher's desk and opened a book. She was re-reading Great Expectations, for the simple fact she enjoyed reading it.

Draco glimpsed the cover and smirked a little. That was the only good muggle book.

Blaise was confused why he was even there. It was the second week of school and he had a detention, go figure! He decided he was too bored to care and went up to the teacher's desk and waved his hand in front of Hermione's book.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Blaise," she said looking up at him

"Uh, hey. I haven't seen you much this week," he said bluntly. When Hermione didn't respond, he continued. "So, are we still on for Hogsmeade again?"

Draco and Jesse were both watching this intently.

Hermione's eyes became wide as she eyed Blaise. "Why wouldn't we be on for Hogsmeade?" she asked nervously. Draco wouldn't have told him what happened, would he?

Blaise noted the panic in her voice. "Are you alright, Hermione?"

Hermione looked past him and saw Draco staring disappointedly at her. "Actually, no Blaise. I'm not alright. I'm sorry, I can't go to Hogsmeade with you this weekend. I'm sorry I led you on," Hermione said boldly.

Draco was staring at her in shock. _Is this happening?_

Blaise was also staring at her in shock, but he nodded. "It's ok, I understand. Friends?" he asked sticking out his hand.

Hermione smiled. "Friends."

Draco wanted to do a happy dance, but thought better of it. He watched as Hermione went back to her book, and noted that she looked much more relaxed. Jesse was still glaring and Draco wondered how on earth he could glare at someone for an hour straight.

That was quite a gift.

Hermione let them out ten minutes early partly because Jesse had become annoying, and partly because she really wanted to talk to Draco.

"Sorry," Draco said when they were in the common room later on in the night.

Hermione looked at him curiously. "For what?"

"About the kiss, I didn't mean it- well, I did, but-"

Hermione smiled at him. "Draco it's fine. I'm not complaining," she grinned. She left to go to bed and Draco remained on the couch, smiling inwardly.

**696969696969696969**

**An: that is a really short chapter... but in my original plans for this story Blaise didn't exist, so to get it back to the original plot (which I love...) I had to add this REALLY short chapter...**

**REVIEW! **


	9. Draco's dilemma

**Chapter 9: Draco's Dilemma **

Draco finally got the courage to ask Hermione to Hogsmeade, and of course she said yes. Blaise had moved on rather quickly and was perfectly content with a French Ravenclaw he had encountered in the corridor on day. Hermione and Draco weren't a couple, but it wasn't odd for students (and even Snape on a couple occasions) to find them kissing if they passed in the hall. Hermione's only fear with Draco was that he would never get around to asking her out, either because he was unsure of himself, or unsure of how much he really liked her.

Of course that was just in her head. Draco was starting to build very strong feelings for Hermione and was just waiting for a perfect opportunity to ask her.

_Because she is perfect and everything for her should be perfect, _Draco would think.

"Hermione? Ready to go?" Draco asked.

"Hold on a second," she yelled from inside her room.

Draco was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "We're already an hour late," he said calmly reminding her.

Hermione emerged from her room dressed and ready to go. Her hair was still wet, but already starting to curl and her light make-up looked fresh. She was wearing her favorite top, a chocolate brown cami with sequins and beading around the neckline. She was wearing a pair of comfortable jeans and planned on just wearing some sneakers.

"Sorry I took so long," she said rushing down the stairs.

"Oh, it's ok-"

The sound of tapping glass softly interrupted Draco.

"Oh look! An owl!" Hermione rushed over to it and grabbed the letter off its foot.

Hey guys!

You're already wicked late so just meet us in a half hour at The Three Broomsticks. Try to be on time…

Much love,

Daria, Ron, Ginny, Harry

"We have some time," Hermione smirked.

Draco looked over the note and then looked back at Hermione. "Imagine that."

**TIMEHASPASTTIMEHASPASTTIMEHASPASTTIMEHASPASTTIMEHASPAST**

"Hey Drake."

"Hey Daria."

Hermione smiled at Draco's obvious anxiety. Daria was sitting on Ron's knee and looked like she had been there for a while. "How's it going?"

"Not bad," they all answered.

Hermione nodded and flipped her hair out of habit causing both Daria and Ginny to erupt into hysterical laughter.

"I see it's going good for you too," Daria replied between laughs.

Ginny laughed even harder, and almost began crying when seeing the confused faces of everyone else. "Hermione," she said starting to calm down, "after you got our note what did you do?"

Much to his own surprise, Draco figured it out first. "Hermione," he whispered. He cleared his voice.

"Oh!" Hermione said in realization. "Oh- um. Nothing."

"Sure…" Daria said with a signature smirk. "Ok…"

"I don't get it…" Ron said puzzled.

Hermione flipped her hair a little to give Ron a clue, but he still didn't get it.

Just then Blaise walked in and went over to the group. "Wow Hermione! Nice hickey!"

"OoOoO!" Ron said. "That's what it was!"

Harry coughed loudly to hide his laughter. "Anyways…"

"Yes, moving on," Hermione said relieved, "what are we going to do?"

"My brothers said they had some free merchandise if we were interested," Ron suggested.

"Definitely," Daria said smiling at Ron.

"Uh, I actually have to talk to Hermione for a minute, alone. We'll meet you there," Ginny said.

Everyone got up from the table leaving Ginny and Hermione to sip on more butterbeer.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione asked in a concerned voice.

"Why don't you tell me?"

"What?"

"Hermione, what's going on with you and Draco? Are you a couple, friends; what?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "I- I have no idea."

"Have you guys talked about it?"

Hermione shook her head. "Too awkward."

Ginny smiled. "I know it's weird but you really have to ask him about it. Hermione listen, he really, really likes you but I don't want you to wait around for nothing. Do you understand?"

Hermione nodded her head. "I know. I keep thinking about it… about if he never asks me to be with him… just be his kissing buddy or something."

Ginny sighed. "I know that he really likes you, just wait a little. If he doesn't put any effort into you, just move on. If he likes you as much as he says he does, then he'll do it."

"I know. I just don't want to stay where we are. Some people like a relationship without the relationship, but I don't want it. I want Draco."

"I know Hermione. Why don't we go find them now, I was just curious as to what was going on after we saw- uh- your neck."

Hermione bit her bottom lip then sighed.

The two students found their friends with multiple bags drifting aimlessly outside. Ron had about three bags with the Weasley Wizard Weezes logo on them, and everyone else had two bags plus a few from Zonko's.

"Have a nice chat?" Draco said making a beeline toward Hermione.

"Lovely," Hermione said smiling into his silver-blue eyes.

"Glad to hear it." Draco reached into one of his bags and pulled out a chocolate rose for Hermione. "Watch…"

Hermione smiled as the chocolate rose bloomed in front of her. "Awwwww… thanks." She gave Draco a quick kiss on the lips, but was interrupted when an owl landed impatiently on Draco's shoulder.

"Hello there," he said removing the letter

Dear Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger,

I hate to call upon you during a beautiful day for Hogsmeade, but if you could report to my office at once it would be greatly appreciated. Hope I haven't interrupted anything.

Yours truly,

Albus Dumbledore

"We have head duties, I think," Hermione said to the group. "See you later guys!"

"Bye," Draco said to everyone.

"See you later."

Draco and Hermione went into the Headmaster's office and each took a seat.

"You wanted to see us Professor?" Draco asked politely.

Dumbledore smiled at the pair. "Oh yes. We have some head business to discuss I'm afraid. I hate to interrupt your social lives, but this needs immediate attention."

"What is it sir?" Hermione asked with extreme curiousity.

"We have to start organizing the Halloween dance and various other events you both will be in charge of."

"Excuse me sir," Draco said, "I don't want to be rude, but the dance is a month away."

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, but procrastination is an extremely contagious disease, and I wouldn't want our head stuents to be spreading around Hogwarts."

_Too late for Ron and Harry,_ Hermione thought.

"So," Dumbledore said rising from his seat. "Any ideas?"

"Masked ball?" Draco suggested uncertainly

"Too cliché," Hermione commented, "how about a good old-fashioned costume ball, that way people can dress how they want?"

"Sounds good to me," Draco said.

"Alright then," Dumbledore replied. "You are both responsible for decorations and entertainment, refreshments, everything. The prefects are to be of assistants, but you have complete control of this situation, alright?"

Both students nodded.

"You may leave, if you wish."

Hermione and Draco left feeling a lot more pressure than when then went in.

They walked in slow silence back to the tower and decided to go to the prefects to tell them about the ball. After everyone was on the same page, there were murmurs of who was going to ask who…

"Who are you going to ask?" Harry asked Ron.

"Maybe Daria," he said looking at Draco nervously.

"It doesn't matter to me. Just don't make me kill you," Draco asked. "You're going to go with, Ginny, obviously."

Harry nodded. "Who are you going to ask, Hermione?"

Draco sighed. "I want to."

"Just ask her. She wont wait forever," Ron commented.

"I know. I'm not good enough for her though."

Both Harry and Ron rolled their eyes. "Shut up Drake. You know every girl in this school loves you."

"Yea, you're right," Draco smirked. "But I just want to ask her on a special way. Something she'll remember, you know?"

"Draco," Harry said, "you're not proposing to her, just asking her to a dance is all."

Draco smiled. "I know. I want to wait for the right moment."

"I understand," Harry replied, "just make sure you don't wait too long."

_**12345678910111213...**_

**An: yay! review! once i get to100 reviews I'll update again... all i need is 3 more reviews for "Keeping Secrets" too! REVIEW! (i dedicate the hickey part to Zoe and Tom!)**

**xoxo, Jackie**


	10. Only Two More Nights

**AN: France was awesome! I think Notre Dame was my fave part... Sorry it took so long to update... I was more concerned with "Keeping Secrets" because that story is almost finished and I needed to consult my muse to see what the ending should be... so u should read that too! And I am wicked fucked with my rents cuz I failed biology... ugh**

**Back to the story… **

Chapter 10: Only Two More Nights

"Ginny... I'm freaking out!" Hermione said rushing into the prefects tower from the Head tower.

Ginny looked up from her homework and laughed through her nose. "What's going on?"

Hermione flung herself onto the couch dramatically. "There is only two more nights until the Halloween ball, and I don't have a date!" Hermione groaned and hid her face into a pillow to continue her rant in a muffled voice.

Ginny bit back giggles as she watched Hermione beating the pillow as she screamed incoherently into it. "Hermione, I'm sure someone will ask you to the dance," she reassured her.

Hermione lifted her head from the pillow. "Why hasn't anyone asked me yet! Last month I had guys lined up around the block, and now no one will come within five yards of me!"

Ginny shrugged. "I have no idea," she lied. Ginny knew exactly why there had been no one seeking Hermione as their date. Draco had declared her as his property, and gave all the boys fair warning what would happen if they were to ask her to the ball. Once Ginny found out about this, she wanted to tell Hermione, but Draco insisted she wait. "Hermione I have to tell you something..."

Hermione's head shot up. "What is it?" she said in serious curiosity.

_Draco told me to wait... I've wait long enough. Poor Hermione is freaking out... _"Well, you know how no one has asked you yet?"

Hermione nodded. "Did you not pay attention to my couch-fling!" Hermione said annoyed. She often became annoyed when she was stressed out.

"And a lovely couch-fling it was," Ginny said tenderly. As far as she was concerned, any girl who was casually seeing Draco Malfoy was clearly insane, and Hermione had begun to realize this.

"Your point?"

Ginny hesitated. Draco might be asking her later tonight... "well I was just going to say that guys are stupid," she said. _Way to go Ginny, _she thought sarcastically to herself. _There is no way the top student is going to believe a dumb excuse you just pull out of your ass!_

Hermione sighed. "Right you are Ginny."

Ginny rolled her eyes. _Go figure the head student is blinded when it comes to boys. _"I know," Ginny smiled.

Hermione half-smiled as she through a pillow at Ginny. "You little brat!"

Ginny half-heartedly threw the pillow back. "I may be a brat, but I am screwing the second-best looking guy in Hogwarts," she winked.

"Who's the first?" Hermione said tilting her head to one side as she sat up on the couch.

"What are you ladies up to?" a new voice said happily trotting into the tower.

Ginny started laughing out loud. _Perfect timing..._

Hermione was still confused, and then realized what Ginny was talking about as Draco leaned in to kiss her, causing her to laugh into the kiss. "Wow Ginny..." she commented as Draco raised a puzzled eyebrow.

"I have good taste in guys," Ginny replied shrugging with a smirk.

Draco rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't go that far."

Hermione and Ginny broke out into hysterical laughter over Draco's comment. He didn't realize that he insulted himself, thinking that Ginny had been talking about Harry.

Just then Daria also joined them stepping briskly through the portrait tower. "Draco, your flying low."

Draco frantically tried to re-zip his fly, but realized he wasn't flying low at all. He looked back to his cousin as she skipped up he stairs. "You liar," he said smirking.

"I know," she shrugged. "I wanted to see if you would believe me," she smirked

Hermione and Ginny both smiled.

"You seem quite cheery today," Hermione commented.

Daria seemed to gaze off dreamily, "Well today is a beautiful day."

Ginny glanced out of the window, not believing her reason. "It's raining."

"I know," Daria said dreamily. "I just took a walk around the Hogwarts grounds with Ronny."

Hermione coughed at 'Ronny'. "Was it a nice walk?"

Daria grinned girlishly.

"I don't think I like where this is going," Draco said in an overprotective voice.

"We are officially going out now, as in a 'couple' I guess."

"Awww," Hermione cooed. _Lucky you! There are some of us still waiting for that to happen! _

Draco shifted uncomfortably at Hermione's 'awww'. He still hadn't asked her to the ball yet and had planned on doing it tonight. Now he had to out-do the Weasel.

"Draco?" Daria asked looking for approval.

Draco grunted. "You're a big girl. Just don't make me kill him; and that means you can't touch each other," he said giving Daria a big-brother stare.

Daria rolled her eyes. "Ok Draco, but if you don't want us to touch each other... don't watch us at the ball," she said winking.

Draco gulped. _Ewww... too much information._

Daria was clearly satisfied with herself and retreated back to her room.

Ginny cleared her throat in what she could tell was becoming am awkward silence between Herself, Hermione, and Draco. "So what's going on Draco?"

_Oh not much... I haven't asked Hermione to the dance, and you're trying to get me to ask her right now, and my cousin just put disturbing images into my brain... _"Nothing," he shrugged starting to turn to the Head tower.

Hermione couldn't hold back grunt._ Exactly the problem,_ Hermione thought bitterly. "Ginny I think I know who I am going to ask to the dance," she said making sure she had Draco's attention.

And she certainly did. Draco abruptly stopped and looked at Hermione uncertainly. "You're going to ask someone?"

Hermione shrugged. "Well seeing as I haven't been asked yet," she said staring at Draco coldly.

Draco attempted to retort but he could find no words, so Hermione continued.

"I think I might go with Blaise."

Ginny turned a pale white color as her eyes became wide. "Uh- Herm -I - uh, ok?" she said uncertainly.

Draco couldn't believe his ears. _Blaise? BLAISE! He won't turn her down either, he still wants to get into her pants... _Then Draco had a worse image than the one Daria gracefully inserted into his head. _Hermione and Blaise. In Hermione's bed. Which is a few short feet away from my room. Which means I could hear anything my best friend and almost-sorta-kinda-not-techniquely girlfriend are doing. EWWWWWW EW EW EW!_

Hermione smiled inwardly at Draco's expression, the mixture of anger, shock, outrage and disappointed all clearly written across his ever-handsome face.

Ginny finally broke the uneasy silence. "Hermione, come on. You don't want to lead Blaise on, do you? I mean I am sure there are guys that would love to go with you," then turning her glare to Draco added, "but they are just bloody retarded to wait this long to ask you."

Draco felt a giant lump and his throat rising, and he could no longer keep his mouth shut as his words forced their way out. "Hermione, do you want to go to the ball with me?"

Hermione looked at Draco with unsure eyes. "If Blaise doesn't want to go with me," she said casually.

Draco stared at her in shock. _Is she being serious?_

Ginny could tell Hermione was trying to get Draco wound up. "Draco, why don't you ask Luna Lovegood?" she said in attempt to give Hermione a taste of her own medicine.

Hermione's face burned with anger. "He can absolutely not ask Loony! Besides, she won't go with him anyway."

Draco narrowed his eyebrows. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Hermione smirked. "She has a brain," she said cloyingly.

"Oh haha," Draco said mockingly. "If only an idiot would go with me, then are saying that you're an idiot?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I never said I would go with you."

Draco smirked. "Really?"

"Really-really," Hermione said finding intense interest in her fingernails.

Draco then took Hermione's face in his hands and kissed her passionately, putting all of his emotions into it. He started to pull away and was pleased with himself as Hermione moaned in protest.

"I guess I could go with you," Hermione said with mock disinterest.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Draco smiled before taking Hermione's lips' with his own again.

**1234567891011121314151617181920212223242526**

**AN: yay! Here's you're chapter… so u better REVIEW! Or I will cry :'-( haha lol **

**xoxo, Jackie**


	11. ahhh!

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY!**

**I am really really really sorry I haven't updated in such a long time... I have a chapter all typed and everything for this story... but for some reason its not uploading... so I have to retype it or something... thank you for reading my fic and I promise I haven't discontinued this story... I'm just having a hard time finding time to write and upload... the chapter will be up soon**

**xoxo, Jackie/Sexyslytherin2 **


	12. A Weasley's Worst Nightmare

**AN: sorry I haven't updated in a while... I attempted to pass my mid-terms and I no longer have a study to write/read fanfics, which sucks... I am really really really sorry! **

**Back to the Story…**

**Chapter 12: A Weasley's Worst Nightmare**

"Hermione?"

"Who is it?"

"It's Ginny, let me in. Hermione! I really need to talk to you," she said desperately.

Hermione opened the door to her room slowly. There was fifty-eight minutes before the start of the dance, and Hermione hadn't done anything to prepare. She was still in her school uniform, and had been doing her heap of homework for the weekend.

"Thanks 'Mione, I really need to talk, something awful hap-" Ginny paused as she realized her surroundings. "Hermione! Are you smoking crack?" Ginny began annoyed, "I don't understand what is going on! You wanted to go to the dance with Draco _sooooooo_ badly, but now that you have his undivided attention, you- you're just-"

"Ginny shut up!" Hermione shouted as she had become more aggravated with each of Ginny's words. "Just shut up alright?"

Ginny glared at Hermione, "No, I don't think I will until you explain yourself. The way you're acting…" Ginny said almost to herself, "Draco deserves better."

Hermione's eyes glazed with tears. She picked up her potions book and hurled it at the wall in anger and frustration, missing Ginny by a few inches. "Fuck you!" Hermione shouted. "You think you're so God-damned cool because you're fucking the 'Golden Boy'. Well, you know what? You're not! You're a pathetic sixth year who got lucky, no one really wants you around, but Harry runs this fucking school and you're also his best mate's sister, so just shut up."

Ginny stood in shock, disappointment for a few silent seconds. She turned to leave the Head Dormitory, and Hermione could have sworn she heard Ginny sobbing as she left. Hermione looked back to the homework on the desk. She sighed and retrieved her costume from the closet, which brought a sly smile to her face; Draco was going to die when he saw her. And all thoughts on Ginny were lost.

**!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&() **

"You look nice," Draco commented as Hermione emerged from her room. He knew a few more colorful words to describe how she looked.

"Same to you," Hermione returned as she looked Draco up-and-down. Draco had moved his arms around Hermione's waist to pull her to him. He gently kissed her mouth and then made his way to an inch or so below her ear. "Mmmmm… Draco," Hermione said in attempt to protest. "Later, not now… Draco!"

Draco let go. "You taste good."

Hermione smiled at his bluntness. "Thanks… special perfume."

"I like it."

"I thought you would."

Draco smiled and kissed Hermione again. "Let's go."

Hermione smiled as Draco placed her hand in his and headed to the Great Hall. Hermione was pleased with herself when passing boys stared at her costume. Draco noticed of course and removed his hand from hers' and slid it around her waist. They walked in thoughtful silence, until Draco realized something.

"Did someone come to the dorms earlier?"

Hermione faced Draco and gave him a puzzled look. "Huh?"

Draco frowned. "Well, when I was getting out of the shower, I heard some shouting and what-not. What happened?"

Hermione sighed. "That was Ginny," she started, the previous hour rushing back to her. "We had a row."

"What about?" Draco said in a curious voice.

"Nothing, it was stupid," Hermione said shaking her head quickly

Draco gave her a disbelieving look. "Hermione..."

"Well, she said something, then I said a lot more and she stormed out all worked up..."

"What did she say?"

Hermione paused. "She didn't mean it... I don't think so at least," then seeing Draco's troubled expression added, "It's no big deal, honestly."

Draco wasn't sure he was completely convinced. "Ok... I just don't want to deal with any drama," he muttered.

Hermione didn't hear what he said, but was now concerned how Ginny would act now. Would she act like nothing happened? _It's unlikely._ What if their friendship was ruined? _I hope not._

What if she told Harry and Ron and they were mad at her too? _That would be the worst_.

"Ready Hermione?" Draco said interupting Hermione's paranoid thoughts.

Hermione nodded as they entered the Great Hall, impressed by their own work. Draco smiled as he held Hermione's hand and led her through the hall, proudly showing her off to every boy in the room. Blaise, (being typical) came over to greet his friends.

"Hermione, wow!" he said looking at her outfit.

"Aw Blaise you're so sweet," Hermione said giving him a quick hug.

Blaise smiled slyly to Draco as he glared at his best friend and Hermione.

Hermione felt something hard on her leg and blushed as Blaise and she separated.

"No need to be embarrassed Hermione," Blaise said conversationally. "When you walk in a room, guys' jaws drop and their penis's go up." Draco rolled his eyes and cleared his throat while Hermione blinked thinking she heard incorrectly. "Where'd you get the Hooters outfit anyway?" Blaise continued as if what he said was perfectly natural for conversation.

Hermione bit her lip. "My cousin got it for me as a joke when she went to Miami."

Blaise and Draco both looked befuddled.

"She got it in the States," Hermione explained.

"Oh," the boys said unanimously.

"Went to Boston once, last summer," Blaise started in a reminiscing voice.

"Really?" Hermione said very interested. "It's a very interesting place, a lot of history."

Draco snorted a little laugh, having heard about Blaise's time in Boston already.

"I agree it's interesting," Blaise smiled knowingly. "The girls kept coming up to me and just… staring at me. I thought there was something wrong with me... but, then I remembered it was because I'm so hot."

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes. "It was also your accent."

"Really?" Blaise replied. "Hmmm, I'll have to keep that in mind for my next visit."

"Blaise?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"They did more than just stare at you, didn't they?"

Blaise put his hand to his chest. "Oh Hermione, that hurt."

Hermione raised her eyebrow

"Well… yes, I had multiple nights of sex, but what can I say," then after a pause he added, "those poor girls from Hamilton-Wenham got robbed in the guy department."

**(AN: yes… we did get robbed!)**

Draco cracked a smile and rolled his eyes at Blaise. "Hermione, would you like to dance?"

"I would love to."

Draco took her hand to lead her to the middle of the floor-

"But I need to find someone first."

Draco looked a little put out but figured this might have something to do with Ginny. "Alright, but remember why this is called a _dance_, ok?"

Hermione nodded and gave Draco thankfully before searching for her two best friends.

"Hey Draco," an upbeat voice came from behind where he stood.

Draco turned around to see a very skimpily clad Daria. "My God! Put some clothes on would you! D, you look like a whore!"

Daria smiled. "Thank god… I was afraid no one would figure it out," and walked away to find Ron, putting a little oomph into her step.

Draco sighed. "Where's Hermione…?"

**12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890**

"Ginny, we need to talk," Hermione said firmly.

Ginny turned to Hermione and smiled sourly. "No, I don't think we do." Hermione noticed her eyes looked slightly red and swollen, reminding Hermione of the summer nights she spent at home.

Hermione tried to keep her anger in check as Ginny wiped some smudged mascara from her right under her lower eyelashes. "Ginny, grow up. I came to apologize for what happened, and I would like you to apologize too."

Ginny scrunched her face up in mock-thought. "No, I don't think so. I'm just some _sixth year_ right? Why would you want a _pathetic _apology from me?" Ginny's reply was meant to be insulting, but it came out unconvincing because her voice cracked under her emotions.

Hermione was beginning to lose her patience. "Ginny," she started uncertainly. Then realizing nothing she could say would fix anything, she simply said "…whatever" and walked away from her best girl friend, feeling worse than she had approaching her. "Time to find Draco."

Draco was talking to Snape when Hermione found him. "Draco?" she said bemused.

"Hey 'Mione. Professor Snape was just praising us for our work," Draco said gesturing to their _beloved_ professor.

"Yes," Snape droned in a bored tone, "Quite impressive," he continued. Although for some reason Hermione thought he was not impressed at all, and wanted to talk to Draco for different reasons. "I do believe every student in third year and above has attended this…" Snape paused thinking of a good word as Blaise and some random girl moved there grinding next to him, "activity."

Hermione blushed as she remembered what she was wearing. "Well… time to dance."

Draco smiled to his favorite professor and followed Hermione to the middle of the dance floor.

"Is something wrong?" Draco asked after squeezing past many tight couples.

Hermione barely heard him over the loud music. "No… I just don't feel comfortable around Snape… like this."

Draco cocked his head.

"…and dancing how we are going to be dancing," Hermione said with a slight blush.

Draco smirked. "Speaking of which…" Draco grabbed Hermione's waist and pulled her close to him as a new song began.

"OoO! I love this song!" Hermione said excitedly. She began to dance enthusiastically with Draco, making sure that they never lost contact.

"Bet you like my body, bet you thought about it…" Hermione sung into Draco's ear.

Draco smirked as he looked at Hermione. Then he impulsively kissed her. And he kissed her again, and before either of them knew it, the entire school had turned to look at their Head's making out in the middle of the crowd.

"Nothing to see here," Blaise's voice sounded over the music that had been lowered by the DJ. Slowly, the music went back up and people started dancing again as a very embarrassed Hermione ran her hand down the side of her face.

"That was awful!"

"Excuse me?"

"No, not you!" Hermione smiled, "I can't believe they were watching us!"

Draco shrugged. "I bet they've seen worse."

Hermione sighed. "You're probably right."

Draco mocked Hermione with a shocked look and a smile. "Can you say that again? The part about me being right?"

"Oh wow Draco..."

"Say it..."

"No."

"Hermione..." Draco said threateningly.

"You're right," Hermione muttered.

"Excuse me?" Draco put his hand behind his ear.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I said... you're right."

"Oh Hermione... say it again..."

"Draco! Stop it!" she laughed. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a very distressed Ginny pushing past Harry and exiting the Great Hall. Hermione couldn't help but feel a wave of guilt run over her body.

"Hermione, is everything alright?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded trying to keep her thoughts on Draco, and off of Ginny. But she knew that tonight it would be impossible. "Draco...?"

"Yeah..." Draco sighed.

"There's something I need to take care of."

And with that said, Hermione kissed Draco briefly on the cheek and started for the Prefect Dormitory. She tried to gather the thoughts that floated around her head, trying to figure out what she would say to Ginny. After a lonely walk, Hermione entered the Prefect Dorm, and saw Harry sitting in the common room, reading his potions book upside down. "Uh- Hey," Hermione said slowly.

Harry turned to Hermione and forced a smile. "Hey." Hermione observed that he had probably been crying too.

"Uh, I need to talk to Ginny."

Harry rubbed to side of his face and sighed. "She's really upset... she wont even talk to me about it."

"Talk about what?" Hermione asked in a frustrated voice. "She didn't tell me... I think she was about to, but we got in a fight."

Harry hung his head. "I think she would want to tell you herself."

Hermione started to go up the stairs; and the closer to Ginny's room she got, the more paranoid she became. _What on earth could be **it**!_ Hermione stopped in front of Ginny's door and pressed her ear against the door. All she heard were sporadic sobs and young girl whispering comforting words. She knocked.

"No Harry. I don't want to talk about it," a voice that could only have belonged to Ginny shouted angrily.

Hermione inhaled a huge breath and said, "It's not Harry, it's 'Mione," making sure she was loud enough so everybody inside could hear her. Hermione hesitantly pressed her ear to the door after a few seconds with no response. Hermione strained her hearing only to hear a soft, "Let her in." Hermione jumped away from the door and but a second later she was face to face with Daria.

"Hey 'Mione," Daria said solemnly. "There's a lot you need to be filled in on."

Hermione braced herself for the worst case scenario as the door closed behind her. Ginny was laying face-down into her pillow. Her back was jerking up and down violently, Hermione recognized Ginny's movements immediately as hysterical crying; a position Hermione spent the better part of her summer in. Out of instinct (or maybe pity,) Hermione rubbed Ginny's back as she leaned over her. "Shhhh…" Hermione cooed softly. "It's ok."

"NO, IT'S NOT OK!"

Before Hermione could register what happened, Ginny's entire body flew off the bed and over to her bookshelf. She proceeded to tear everything from the shelves. All the books, papers, and pictures were fiercely tossed about the room, including a framed picture of the entire Weasley family.

Hermione winced at Ginny's obvious pain as the sound of broken glass created a ripple effect, and silence was the only thing to be heard besides Ginny's panting breath. Hermione and Daria suppressed tears as they watched Ginny collapse on the floor in sobs, leaning over the broken picture of her family.

Hermione still had no clue what would make Ginny so upset, but she figured it would be an inappropriate time to ask. So, for replacement of questions, Hermione walked cautiously over to Ginny and picked up broken pieces of glass surrounding the portrait of the Weasley's.

"Hermione…" Ginny cried, her tears falling sadly on the photograph. "Charlie was killed."

**DRAMADRAMADRAMADRAMADRAMADRAMADRAMADRAMADRAMA**

**An: Yes… what you just read is the truth… sorry if you don't like it… but there's more to come and I SWEAR I wont take 5 months to upload the next chapter :-)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! xoxo, Jackie**


	13. Men In Black

**AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate all you reviewers who have intelligent things to contribute to my self-conscience, not just "your fanfic sucks"... On a happier note: I'm sorry that I killed off Charlie, but I needed something to make this fic darker, but don't worry, plenty of happiness later on! But, (just a warning,) I plan on killing another character, not anytime soon though, no need to worry about it now. OK, so that wasn't really a "happier note" lol… but w/e. **

**Back to the Story… **

**Chapter 13: Men in Black**

Hermione watched helplessly for the next few days as Ginny sunk into her shell, a place that must have been dusty and deserted. Ginny's anti-social behavior really concerned all of Gryffindors and the Prefects, who relied on Ginny for a lot of the social atmosphere. The Prefect tower seemed depressingly dour after the news of Charlie Weasley's death, and Ginny would speak to no one, not even Harry.

Even worse than Ginny, was Ron. He disappeared almost immediately after the dance, and Daria was the last person to see him. She had told the others (being Hermione, Draco, and Harry) that he was going to be with his mother and father to clean out Charlie's apartment, and he had made no effort (owl ect.) to try and reach his friends. Ginny had enthusiastically declined to go with her family, and so she stayed at Hogwarts, locked in her Prefect room. No one had really made a conscience effort to reach Ginny; everyone thought it would be best to leave her alone so she could handle her grief in her own way. But after three days, and no sign of Ginny; Hermione and Daria thought they should see her.

"Ginny?" Daria gently cooed from the other side of Ginny door.

"Go away please," Ginny yelled through the door. She wasn't angry, but she was undoubtedly upset.

Daria wiped some sleep out from under her eyes and tried to open Ginny's door. It was locked. She sighed and gave Hermione a pleading look.

"Please Ginny, don't you want to talk?" Hermione attempted.

"No! I want you to leave me alone."

Hermione groaned inwardly and went with plan "B". She pulled her wand out of her pocket and opened the locked door.

"I said I didn't want anyone in here," Ginny said with a heated voice that seemed to come from nowhere.

"I know," Hermione began, "but we brought you some acid pops, and chocolate frogs, and every flavored beans…"

Ginny's head slowly emerged from under her bed. She looked over-tired with dark circles under her eyes, and her skin looked dull and discolored. "Well… I guess you can stay for a little while," she said in a quiet voice.

Hermione and Daria approached the bed, making sure the sweets were visible to Ginny. "Ginny what are you doing under the bed?" Hermione said trying not to sound insensitive.

Ginny looked up at Hermione with a blank expression. "Do you want to see it?"

Daria frowned at Ginny, assuming that she had gone a little crazy. "See what exactly?"

Ginny made a grunting sound of annoyance and disappeared under the bed again. Hermione and Daria waited for a few moments as they heard some commotion from under Ginny's bed, and then they heard Ginny say, "Are you guys coming?" in (surprise!) a slightly upbeat voice.

The two girls exchanged puzzled looks, and then got on their knees to look under the bed. They saw nothing, not even Ginny. "Ginny?" Daria said, expecting to get a response from the bed. Hermione and Daria got no response.

Hermione got on her stomach and crawled all the way under the bed, using her elbows like she saw in war movies. "Ginny?" she shouted. Daria was right behind her now. "Well," Hermione said in a confused voice, "I guess we're going mad because I don't see- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hermione and Daria felt like they floor had been pulled out from underneath them, and they were falling through space. It was only a few moments before both Hermione and Daria landed in two soft beanbag chairs, and they took a moment to realize they had fallen through the floor from under Ginny's bed.

Hermione now believed anything was possible.

"Sorry if that scared you guys," Ginny said.

Hermione and Daria were startled to see Ginny sitting on a comfortable-looking navy blue couch. Hermione and Daria studied the room some more. The room itself was rectangular with beige walls and wood shelving along them. On the shelves were multiple pictures of Charlie; from the ages of 3, to before he died. The wall that the couch was facing was a huge movie screen. It covered the entire wall, but nothing was presently playing on it. The high ceiling made Hermione feel very vulnerable for some reason. The room had no windows… and no door. The room was a very comfortable temperature, but Ginny had blankets all over the couch she was on. She was wrapped in a huge mocha colored fleece blanket, and only her disheveled and dull red hair, and gaunt saddened face were exposed.

"It's kinda nice to see some people though…" Ginny muttered.

Hermione blinked in complete amazement. "Ginny… have you been down here all this time?"

Ginny nodded slowly.

"Well…" Daria started. "How- how do you- like… eat and get food. And how do you use a bathroom?

Ginny smiled briefly, and exposed white teeth. Confirming Hermione's hope that Ginny had used a bathroom to brush her teeth, and go the bathroom. "This is my special room," she said, as if she solved everything. "It works a little bit like the room of requirements… but it always looks like this. But I can "wish" for certain things to appear if I need them," she elaborated, "like food and water… and a bathroom," Ginny was smiling at her two friends. "So where's that candy?"

Hermione half-smiled at her friend, relieved that she hadn't slipped away from the world. "Here," Hermione said as she tossed the bag of sweets. "So do you want to talk?"

Ginny paused in the middle of ripping a chocolate frogs' head off and shrugged. "I guess," she said getting quiet again.

Hermione and Daria realized she really didn't want to talk, and they'd just have to be there when she did.

"So..." Daria said trying to change the subject, "what have you been watching on that screen?"

"Yeah… how did you even get something like that?" Hermione inquired.

Ginny half-smiled at her two friends. "My dad… something he found in Muggle America."

Hermione and Daria looked at the huge screen again and wondered what on earth Ginny could have been watching for the past three days.

"Wanna see it?" Ginny said in a little-kid type of voice.

Both Hermione and Daria nodded ardently.

Ginny grinned and stared at the screen intensely for a few moments with nothing appearing on the screen. Hermione and Daria looked at each-other with expressions that said they both thought they had walked into a nut-house.

Then, without warning, the lights dimmed and surround sound boomed through the isolated room. And there on the screen was Bill, Charlie, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley; and a very little Ginny in Charlie's arms.

To Hermione it was like watching a car accident; she didn't want to watch, but she couldn't turn her eyes away. She watched the young Ginny smiled into the camera, freckles splashed over her face. The Weasley's had been at the beach, and Hermione was amazed how little the Weasley's changed. Bill's hair was getting long, the twins were running around and jumping off of rocks, Mr. Weasley was trying to catch Fred and George, Percy was sitting on the blanket, examining his coloring book for an empty page, Charlie was playing with figurine dragons in the sand with Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley was fussing over the sun block she was trying to put on Ron's ears and shoulders.

Daria watched the film roll, wondering if this was recorded from one of the Weasley's memories, or and actual camera. Daria spared a glance at the sixteen year old Ginny sitting in the room with her. Ginny's eyes were fixed to screen, a saddened glaze running over them.

"Ron, sit still!" Mrs. Weasley said to a twitchy Ron.

Hermione and Daria both jumped at the booming voice. It was definitely surround-sound, but Hermione could not find a single speaker in the room.

"Mom, that's enough," Ron said in an annoyed voice. Hermione almost laughed because it was so high-pitched.

"Oh fine," Mrs. Weasley reluctantly let go of Ron. "Tell Charlie to bring Ginevra here."

Hermione watched a toddler Ron sprint over to Charlie and Ginny. "Mom wants Gin-ee-va," he stuttered uncertainly.

Charlie squinted in the sun at his little brother. "No," he said, "it's Gin-eh-vra…"

Ron nodded and tried again. "Gin-eh-vrahhhh."

"Gin-eh-vra," Charlie said more slowly.

"Gin-ee-"

"No, it's Gin- EH-vra."

"Gin-ee-"

"EH," Charlie said clearly.

"EE?"

"EH."

"Gin-nee?"

"Gin-eh-vra…"

"Ginny?"

Percy had been watching Charlie and Ron the entire time. "Charlie, it's no use trying to teach _him_."

Ron's face and ears went crimson.

"Let him call her what he wants," Percy finished.

Hermione couldn't help but scowl at Percy's attitude on screen. How can such a little boy have such an attitude? Hermione spared a glance at Ginny, who seemed entranced by the home video. "Ok Ginny," Hermione started, interrupting the movie, "you need to see Harry and maybe Laven-"

"Shhhhhhhhhh!" Ginny shushed her. "I hate when people talk during a film… it's very rude."

Daria raised one eyebrow at Ginny, hoping that her good friend was kidding. "Gin, you can't be serious-"

"Did I stutter?" Ginny said in a very annoyed voice. "I said I don't like talking during a movie."

"Ginny-" Hermione tried again, with a stern voice.

"Shush!"

Hermione eyed Ginny with no sympathy. "Don't you shush me!"

Ginny glared at Hermione. "If you don't like it then why don't you just leave!"

Hermione screamed to herself. Ginny obviously was going a little crazy. She shouldn't have been left to watch home videos for the past three days. "I can't leave you here," Hermione said gently, "Even though I kinda want to," she joked.

Ginny shut the movie off and had the lights come on. Ginny stared at Hermione and Daria with sad eyes, and then without warning she burst into tears. "I miss him so much," she sputtered between her sobs. "I new I should have gone to see him more… it's just like, we're part of a big family, so it's hard to get to know everyone they way best friends can. It was easy for me and Ron… the age gap isn't that big… and Fred and George have always been inseparable." Ginny paused to blow her nose on a blanket. "But… Charlie and Bill were gone before I could even appreciate them… and it blows."

Hermione and Daria looked at Ginny sympathetically. Neither could empathize, because both were an only child; but they moved from their beanbags to Ginny's comfy couch.

"Everyone in your family knows how much you love them," Daria assured her. "Ron tells me all the time how much he cares about you… and how much he knows you care about him," she added. Daria gave a quick glance to Hermione for some help.

"And," Hermione said quickly, "I'm sure no one in your family would want you to hide in a secret room…"

Ginny looked hesitant. "Maybe Percy would… prick."

"No he wouldn't," Hermione said. "Percy may be a prick… but he wouldn't want you to shut yourself away." Hermione stopped to look at Ginny's face. Her eyes were brimming with tears and she was biting her lip to keep it from quivering. "And I know Charlie wouldn't want you to be like this," Hermione said as a quiet after-thought.

Ginny nearly started crying again. "I know," she choked.

"Ginny," Daria started in a compassionate voice, "how did Charlie die?"

Ginny wiped the tears off of her face and blew her nose again. "Well… He got into an accident, I think."

"You think?" Hermione asked, mystified. "It's uncertain? How is that possible?"

Ginny wiped her left eye as a new tear started to leave a trail down her face. "Well, he was working with the dragons… and I guess Charlie's best friend was a witness, and he told the ministry that two men in black cloaks went up to Charlie and the got in a row… and the last thing his friend remembered was hearing Charlie scream."

"Where was his friend to be watching this?" Daria asked.

Ginny was no longer crying, but seemed to be very interested in her own story. "Well," Ginny started, "The dragons Charlie was working with that day were in a pit, so Charlie was feeding them and he was on a cliff basically. From how it was described to me, Charlie's friend, Sam, was on a different part of the grounds. They said he watched everything from about two stories up."

"_They_?"

"The doctors," Ginny clarified. "Charlie "fell" into the pit… and he was in bad shape."

Hermione was reminded of Bill's mishap with a werewolf.

"They didn't eat him… but there was no hope when they got him to the hospital. He wouldn't have even made it out of the pit if people hadn't heard him screaming."

Hermione was having an out-of-body experience. There was no way that was an accident. Two men in black cloaks approaching a Weasley- that was tending to dragons… which he did everyday, and this particular day he happened to slip and fall?

_Yeah… suuuuuuure._

"Sam was found shortly after Charlie was and they went to the hospital together. Sam needed serious medical attention; he hit his head badly when he "fainted". I just can't believe this," Ginny said exasperated.

"There's no way that was an accident. That's total BS," Daria said voicing Hermione's own thoughts. "I mean, that was Charlie's _job_. He was a professional; there is no way he just _fell_."

Ginny nodded. "I guess the Ministry is investigating, but I don't think they will want to bring attention to the fact there might be some Death Eaters making a plan for "World Domination" or something."

Hermione nodded. She was afraid to even think that was what those two men were up to. _Death Eaters_.

That's all Hermione needed.

"You know what I want?" Hermione said seriously.

"No, what?" Ginny said.

Hermione turned and looked at her two friends. "I want one year of school, just one, where I don't have to help save the world."

To Hermione's delight Ginny smiled and laughed out loud. Unfortunately, Hermione wasn't kidding.

**_ASDFGHJKLASDFFGHJKLASDFGHJKLASDFGH_**

"Where were you?"

"Oh, I was making out with some really hot Raveclaw sixth year. Sorry if you were waiting for me."

"Ha ha ha," Draco said mockingly. "Seriously, Hermione."

"Well Mr. Nosy, I was having a long talk with Ginny-"

"Is she ok?"

"Ummm, at first I thought she was as sane as Bertha Mason, but now I think she'll be fine."

"Who's Bertha Mason?"

"Huh? Oh- Never mind."

Hermione looked around her Heads Tower and flopped onto one of the couches, thinking about the cloaked figures.

Draco shrugged and no longer cared. "You know, I think we have a meeting with Dumbledore in a half-hour."

"We do?"

"Yup… he says he is planning some sort of trip or something?"

Hermione would have been excited about this news, but her thoughts were on two men in black cloaks. "That's nice."

Draco smirked at Hermione, knowing that she wasn't paying attention to a word. "Yea… and I think he said I can burn down Hogwarts and he wants you to turn yourself into a mermaid."

"That sounds like a good plan."

Draco laughed. "Hermione? Do you have any idea what I just said?

"Huh? I'm sorry Draco, what were you saying?"

Draco smiled and kissed Hermione. "Do I have your attention now?"

"Only if you do that again."

Draco scrunched up his face. "Hmm… ok." He kissed her again.

"Ok… my attention is all yours."

"Good," Draco said with finality. "I was saying that Dumbledore is planning a trip for Hogwarts."

"Oh. I don't remember you saying that."

"Well you wouldn't, since you were content in Hermione-World."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Draco. _Well I am a little distracted with the Death Eater images floating in my head! _

"Oh, that's _real _mature 'Mione."

"Yeah, 'cuz you're _sooo_ much more mature than I am," Hermione laughed.

Draco put his hand over his chest. "Ouch," he said, "Are you calling me immature?"

"Nope, not at all."

Draco glared at Hermione derisively. "Fine… nevermind then."

Hermione stared at Draco. "Never mind what?"

"I said _never mind_. If you think I'm immature I won't even bother," Draco said airily.

Hermione's curiosity was getting the best of her again. "Draco," she cooed and ran her hands up and down his chest, "you're _very_ mature."

Draco's heart began to beat faster and faster. "Real- really?"

"Oh yea…" Hermione said. "And you're handsome, and intelligent, and funny, and- did I already mention how fantastic you are at quidditch?"

"Nope, you left that one out."

"Well, you're also great at that-"

"Anything else?"

Hermione laughed at Draco. "Hmm…" she pondered. "You have really gorgeous friends…?"

Draco's blood froze and he stuttered as he spoke. "W-W-What?"

"Haha, only kidding!" Hermione said laying her head onto Draco's chest. "You're much better-looking than Blaise."

_I better be_. Draco thought vainly. "Well in that case, I guess I'll tell you."

Hermione lifted her head so she could properly hear. "OoO… tell me!"

"Well," Draco cleared his throat nervously, "you- you know that I really c- care about you and all…"

"Yeah…"

"So… I was thinking- ahem- that maybe- maybe you'd like to be my actual girlfriend… if you wanted to that is."

Hermione smiled uncontrollably. "Of course I want to be your girlfriend."

"Oh," Draco said awkwardly. "Well… good then." Then Draco quickly got off the couch and went into his room.

Hermione narrowed her eyebrows as she watched Draco. _What in the world is he doing? _

Draco reappeared a moment later and smiled at Hermione. "I think we should go see Dumbledore now."

"Yeah," Hermione sighed. "What were you doing?" she said, unable to contain her curiosity.

Draco's cheeks became tinted with a blush. "Well… I had to write Blaise a letter."

Hermione smiled. "Why would you need to write Blaise a letter? Couldn't you just tell him whatever you needed to tell him at dinner?"

"I could've… but he-um- wanted to know what your answer was ASAP."

Hermione bit her bottom lip. "Oh."

"Uh… yeah…." Draco said uncomfortably.

_**DFHFHTJKGFKJHTTWOIUWEFKNOIRHJVIRUQIRH**_

Hermione felt really awkward as she arrived at their headmaster's office. "Umm, do you know the password?" she asked Draco shyly.

"Oh," Draco said, suddenly realizing the need for a password. "Dumbledore gave me this." He handed Hermione a slip of paper with the words **_Hershey Kiss_** scribbled in black ink.

"Hershey Kiss," Hermione said. Expectedly, Dumbledore's room became accessible. "Ok, here we go."

Hermione and Draco entered Dumbledore's office and sat in front of his desk, waiting for Dumbledore to put down his copy of _The Prophet_. "Uh- Sir?" Hermione tried quietly.

Their professor glanced up. "Oh- I'm very sorry. I was caught up in an interesting article."

"Really," Hermione said intrigued. "What's it about Sir?"

Dumbledore smiled, removed his glasses and cleaned them as he spoke. "Well, apparently I am responsible for the Neo-Death-Eaters that have been coming out in the last few months."

Hermione gaped at her Headmaster. "What? How could that be your fault?"

Dumbledore smiled at Hermione's concern. "Well," Dumbledore said, putting his glasses on again, "I have _'created chaos in the wizarding community; first by initiating Voldemort's return, then by resisting my arrest last year, and this summer: because'_ I _'spoke on Harry's behalf before the war_.' Quite a piece of writing I must say," Dumbledore said nonchalantly.

Draco was looking at a very vexed Hermione. "There's no way people can believe that," Draco said confidently.

"I agree," Dumbledore said. "I don't think they will either… I found the article was rather amusing though." Dumbledore smiled at his two head students. "Now, I believe I had some information that I needed to share with you."

Hermione and Draco both nodded enthusiastically.

"Right then. Well, I have arranged a trip, as I have already informed Draco," Dumbledore motioned towards him, "and I wanted to formally announce it the school in two days."

"Sir, where are we going?"

Dumbledore narrowed his eyebrows at Hermione. "I never said anything about the school taking a trip-"

"But-"

"-What I _did_ say though, was that I _arranged_ a trip. But it is not for the students."

Hermione and Draco glanced at each other confusedly. "Then… who's it for?"

Dumbledore smiled. "It's for your parents."

_**VNBFDJGATJKAGKJAUYRALKFHJKGOWEILHKFK**_

Hermione flopped onto her bed, completely exhausted. Draco laid next to her and kissed her forehead. "It's been a long day."

"You have no idea," Hermione muttered. "I can't believe Dumbldore is arranging for our parents to take a weekend visit to Hogwarts."

"I know," Draco said thinking back to the meeting. "It'll be weird seeing my mom… I haven't really talked to her since school started."

"Same here," Hermione said reminiscing. "It's going to be weird, my mom knows nothing about magic… and hopefully Dumbledore didn't send my father an invitation. I don't want him in my life anymore," Hermione said bitterly.

Draco sat up next to Hermione. "So, what happened with your dad, if you don't mind me asking?"

Hermione stared into Draco's deep eyes. She knew he genuinely cared about her, and Hermione longed for someone to care. "Well, over the summer… he became a complete asshole," Hermione said bluntly. "He became abusive toward my mom… and he cheated on her with a total stranger. They actually got married a couple days ago. He got her pregnant." Hermione was staring hard at the blanket to keep from crying in front of Draco. "He just… left me. He left me to pick my mom off the floor the night he left."

Draco's heart ached for his new girlfriend. He knew what it was like to see someone you thought loved you just walk out of your life. Draco knew what type of person was capable of that. "I'm sorry baby," Draco cooed softly into Hremione's ear. Tears started to run down Hermione's face, and he embraced her. "He doesn't deserve to be a part of your life, Hermione. You're too amazing for him; far too good to be his daughter. You're too good for me as well."

"That's not true… you're amazing Draco."

Draco smiled at Hermione's sincerity.

"I just wish my dad could go back in time and fix his mistakes."

Draco kissed Hermione's forehead again. "I know baby."

"It's so strange though," Hermione said with a curious tone, "after listening to Ginny today… I fell like having our parents come is a great idea. I want to spend time with someone I know loves me."

Draco thought about this. He had completely forgotten about the death of Charlie Weasley. "How did he die anyway?"

Hermione's mind raced through her day. The men in black cloaks. "He was murdered by Death Eaters, we just need to prove it."

**ITISTHEFUCKINGSUMMERITISTHEFUCKINGSUMMERITISTHEFUCKINGSUMMER**

**An: so… I hope ya liked it, and I hope every1's summer is going good… mine's going great ;-) lol**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo, Jackie**


	14. ahhhhhhhhh

**OMG I'm so sorry that this is taking so long… life has been crazy for the past few months, but don't worry I'm getting healthy and I am not dating any more jerks… PROMISE!!**

**xoxo, Jackie**


	15. All in the family

**Once again… sorry this took so long. Please review!! Enjoy!! I added a recap of the last chapter cuz to be honest; **_**I**_** even forgot what the hell was going on lol…**

**RECAP OF THE LAST CHAPTER:**

****

_Hermione flopped onto her bed: completely exhausted. Draco laid next to her and kissed her forehead. "It's been a long day."_

"_You have no idea," Hermione muttered. "I can't believe Dumbldore is arranging for our parents to take a weekend visit to Hogwarts."_

"_I know," Draco said thinking back to the meeting. "It'll be weird seeing my mom… I haven't really talked to her since school started."_

"_Same here," Hermione said reminiscing. "It's going to be bizarre, my mom knows nothing about magic… and hopefully Dumbledore didn't send my father an invitation. I don't want him in my life anymore," Hermione said bitterly._

_Draco sat up next to Hermione. "So, what happened with your dad, if you don't mind me asking?"_

_Hermione stared into Draco's deep eyes. She knew he genuinely cared about her, and Hermione longed for someone to care. "Well, over the summer… he became a complete asshole," Hermione said bluntly. "He became abusive toward my mom… and he cheated on her with a total stranger. They actually got married a couple days ago. He got her pregnant." Hermione was staring hard at the blanket to keep from crying in front of Draco. "He just… left me. He left me to pick my mom off the floor the night he left."_

_Draco's heart ached for his new girlfriend. He knew what it was like to see someone you thought loved you just walk out of your life. Draco knew what type of person was capable of that. "I'm sorry baby," Draco cooed softly into Hremione's ear. Tears started to run down Hermione's face, and he embraced her. "He doesn't deserve to be a part of your life, Hermione. You're too amazing for him; far too good to be his daughter. You're too good for me as well."_

"_That's not true… you're amazing Draco."_

_Draco smiled at Hermione's sincerity._

"_I just wish my dad could go back in time and fix his mistakes."_

_Draco kissed Hermione's forehead again. "I know baby."_

"_It's so strange though," Hermione said with a curious tone, "after listening to Ginny today… I fell like having our parents come is a great idea. I want to spend time with someone I know loves me."_

_Draco thought about this. He had completely forgotten about the death of Charlie Weasley. "How did he die anyway?"_

_Hermione's mind raced through her day. The men in black cloaks. "He was murdered by Death Eaters, we just need to prove it."_

**Back to the story…**

**Chapter 15: All in the Family**

With the news of the parent visit, Hermione and Draco spent a lot of time creating arrangements for them. There was the obvious problem of living space, in which expanding each dormitory magically was the only option; and Hermione and Draco spent a good amount of time making their rooms as comfortable as possible for their own parents.

Because of all the things going on at Hogwarts, Hermione needed to push the thoughts of Neo-Death-Eaters out of her mind. Her conversation with Ginny (who had come out of her room finally) was still slipping its way into her moments of peace and sleep, causing her to have nightmares.

In one of the more vivid night-terrors, Hermione found herself watching Ginny, Harry and Ron narrowly escape the curses of a Death Eater, and woke up crying after seeing Draco fall into a hole of some sort, trying to save Daria.

Draco had to shake Hermione from this particular dream, and after trying to get an explanation of her now-often nightmares, Hermione lied and said it was because of school stress; because she didn't want Draco to worry.

But now that the parents were arriving in a few short hours, Hermione planned to explain everything to Draco as soon as they left. She figured that having Mrs. Malfoy around would be a nice change for Draco, since he was so close to her. Hermione didn't want to distract Draco when his mother was finally able to see him.

**IFILAYHEREIFIJUSTLAYHEREWOULDYOULIEWITHMEANDJUSTFORGETTHEWORLD?**

"I hope my mom likes you."

"Obviously she will, everyone loves me."

"Ha ha ha. A little cocky there?"

"I can be as cocky as you want," Draco said with a sly smile.

"Draco! You can't say stuff like that when my mother is around."

"Why not?"

"Because I want her to know that you're not…"

Draco looked at Hemione as her words trailed off. She still hadn't finished her sentence as she started to dust the bookshelf for the fifth time. "That I'm not what? My father?" Draco did not say this with anger or contempt, but quietly and sadly.

Hermione met his gaze and sighed. "Yes… and she only knows what I've told her over the past few years. How you were. How you treated me and Harry and Ron then."

"So… basically I have to suck-up to your mom?"

"Only if you want her to like you."

"Ughh," Draco groaned.

"Oh stop it. You suck up to all your teachers… why is this any different?"

Draco was about to make a sudden quip when Ginny abruptly burst into their dorm. "They're here, they arrived early!"

"My mother's never been early for anything in her life!" Hermione said as she promptly and franticly ran up to her room and ran back down in a new set of more-conservative clothing.

Draco laughed to himself as he watched Hermione straighten out her new outfit: a maroon sweater over a pair of dark jeans and black flats. This was a contrast to the ripped-in-odd-places jeans she had been wearing with a tank top. "Hermione what are you doing?" Draco asked puzzled as Hermione was pulling her hair into a bun. "I love your hair down."

"Well my mom likes it up."

Draco rolled his eyes and thought about changing. He looked at his sweatpants and sweatshirt and groaned as he proceeded to change into an outfit that looked oddly like Hermione's.

"Whoa, you guys match!" Ginny giggled as Draco came back downstairs.

"Have you been raiding my closet again?" Hermione joked.

Draco smiled, "Yeah I'm wearing your underwear too."

Hermione laughed out loud and hastily stopped when she noticed the portrait swinging open, and her mother stepping inside. Hermione was startled by her mother's appearance. Her mother's usually conservative cloths were replaced by more trendy jeans and a casual pink tee-shirt. Her hair was down and loose, and Hermione noted that her mother had gotten her hair highlighted.

"Hey sweetie," she said dropping her luggage and giving Hermione a warm hug, "how's everything? You look great! This dorm is amazing! Do you like it? Is this young man your roommate? When I was in school we were never allowed to co-ed dorms… well of course kids had co-ed "sleepovers", but we all know what that really mean-"

"Mom!" Hermione said a little more loudly than she needed to, " Everything's going fine, I like it very much here, and yes this is my roommate and fellow head student: Draco Malfoy."

Hermione's mother stepped away from her daughter and scrutinized Draco. "So you're Draco Malfoy," she said in an unpleasant voice.

"Yes I am," Draco replied in a strong voice, but was sure not to sound rude or offensive.

There was an awkward pause before another voice said: "Yep, that's my boy!!" it was a cheery voice and spoke boldly.

Draco and Hermione now noticed that Mrs. Malfoy was standing in front of them. She looked just as Hermione had remembered, standing beautifully with her long blond hair and small delicate features. Hermione always thought Draco resembled his father; but looking at Mrs. Malfoy now made Hermione take a closer look at some of the smaller details that she and Draco shared.

Although this is how Hermione remembered Mrs. Malfoy, Draco was pleased to see his mother looking so wonderfully. The last time they had seen each other she was still covered in bruises from the last beating Lucius had given her. Draco was glad to see the color and life back into her skin, and the blood wiped from her lips. She was no longer shaking from trepidation and weakness, but standing proudly and confidently. Draco missed her so much.

"And he's looking quite handsome," she continued.

"As always," Draco joked. "It's good to see you mum," he said giving her a hug of comfort. "You look… better. Much better."

Mrs. Malfoy smiled. "I would hope so," she said brushing the comment off. She then took notice to the other family standing silently a few feet away. "Hello," she offered to Hermione's mother, "I'm Narcissa Black."

Hermione's mother shook her hand firmly, and when pulling away looked at Narcissa as if something was lost inside of her. "Have we met before?"

Narcissa paused at the statement and looked back. "I'm not… sure."

Hermione and Draco shared puzzled glances as their parents stared intently at one another. Then, without warning, Hermione's Mother jumped back with excitement.

"Joyce?!" she said loudly and excitedly.

Hermione and Draco watched the scene unfold in complete confusion. Mrs. Malfoy smiled so wide her lips could have spilt, and they hugged each other excitedly. Then Mrs. Malfoy spoke very quickly, as if she was too emotional to speak at a normal speed.

"OhmygodIcan'tbelieveyou'reHermione'smotherandIcan'tbelieveyou'rehereIhaven'tseenyouinwhat30years?OhmygodIjustcan'tbelievethis!"

They both looked as they were about to cry as they hugged again quickly and swapped compliments. After another couple moments of complete confusion, both of the parents turned to Hermione and Draco.

"You're both probably very confused," Mrs. Malfoy said, stating the obvious.

"No, not at all," Draco replied sarcastically. "I've got the whole story figured out…" Draco began to walk around the common room dramatically. "You were sisters separated as small children, and now you've rediscovered one another!"

"Draco, you watch too much TV," Hermione said, still confused. "Mum, how do you know her?"

"Well," she said still smiling from her realization, "we went to camp together a very long time ago."

"Camp?"

"Like a _summer camp_?"

"Yeah," Mrs. Malfoy said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "When I was a little girl my parents wanted me to be able to communicate well with muggles, so if purebloods took over the world there would be a generation that could easily spy on the muggle community without looking out of place. It was a pretty common for that to happen when I was young. Now-a-days there aren't as many purebloods left."

Hermione remembered the Weasley's trying to use a telephone, and concluded that that was a slightly disturbing (but realistic) scenario. The more Hermione thought about it, the more it made sense; using youth as a weapon, as a method for future domination. I wouldn't have been the first time "So why-"

"Did your mother call me 'Joyce'?" Mrs. Malfoy finished.

"That's the only name I know her by," Mrs Granger injected.

"It's my middle name," Mrs. Malfoy elaborated. "Some of my closest family calls me Joyce."

Draco looked as his mother disbelievingly, "Like who?"

"Your Auntie Melina and Uncle Charles," she said dismissively. "When nobody is around they call me Joyce, it made my father very upset to have people call me that in our world," she continued, getting quieter when mentioning the late Mr. Black. Draco knew that his grandfather was a strict man, and it was an obvious cause of Mrs. Malfoy's soft side for her own children.

"So you know each other," Hermione said in a voice that was still amazed, but it wasn't stated as a question.

"I guess so," Hermione's mother said with an ear-to-ear smile. "But we have a lot of catching up to do."

"That we do," Mrs. Malfoy (Joyce?) said smiling as both she and Mrs. Granger went into their children's rooms and got settled in. A while passed as Hermione and Draco were still sitting in the common room, trying to soak in the odd circumstance.

"So," Draco said awkwardly trying to break the silence.

"So," Hermione repeated.

"What should I call your mom?" he blurted out.

Hermione laughed. "Is that why you've been so quiet?"

"Well I can't call her Mrs. Granger, because she's not Mrs. Granger anymore. And I don't even know her first name, and if I did I haven't gotten permission to use it. So what should I call her? 'Hermione's mom'?"

Hermione smiled at Draco. "I'm not sure what she wants to be called. What should I call your mom?"

Draco thought. "Well you might as well call her Joyce now," he said in a voice that was a little annoyed.

"Draco, I'm sure your mother wanted to tell you about her life, but you can't hold everything against her. She probably didn't want to make your father upset," she said trying to reassure him.

"Well I would've liked to know where she got the idea to send me to a muggle-wizard peace camp. I feel like an idiot," he paused as he sulked, "and I damn well don't like secrets being held from me. You don't have any secrets, do you?" he looked at her intently.

Hermione stared at him amusedly, "Like what kind of secret?"

"I don't know… anything!"

Hermione laughed. "Well I certainly have secrets, everybody does, don't they? I mean, what kind of information you are looking for?" she said staring back at him with equal interest.

"Well… are you a virgin?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Hermione."

Hermione smiled and blushed a little. "Well, do you think I'm a virgin?"

Draco stared at her with his usual smirk. "Nope. There is no way you're a virgin."

Hermione let out a gasp of surprise. "Why would you think I'm not a virgin?"

Draco got off the couch and began to pace the room, and started to talk with his hands as he spoke to Hermione. "Well, I know you're not a virgin because when I asked you, you didn't act all offended and you didn't try and defend yourself. Plus you're way too hot, and you're pretty open about your sensuality," he said staring at Hermione with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ok then, I'm not a virgin," she said tartly.

Draco smiled. "And maybe I over-heard a conversation you and Ginny had in the beginning of sixth year," he said with finality.

Hermione groaned. "You're such a Slytherin."

"Thank you."

"Hey, now that you asked me a question I get to ask you a question!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Since when?"

"Since you started it."

"Started what? I didn't start anything!"

"Do you miss your dad?"

Draco was taken aback by Hermione's sudden change of subject. "Well," he said with a small sigh, "I guess I didn't really know who he was. I respected him because he's my father, but I don't really miss him, no."

Hermione nodded to acknowledge his answer and started to pace the room. She knew she wanted to keep her meditation of death eaters and Charlie's death inside her head, but it was seeping out of her mouth bit by bit. "Do you think he could have had something with Charlie's death?"

Draco's furrowed his eyebrows. "How, he's in Azkaban?"

"Yeah, but the whole situation is too much to be a coincidence."

Draco visage was overwhelmed with confusion. "Wha-"

Hermione could no longer control herself, and a serious case of word vomit overtook her vocal chords. "How come the death eaters would attack Charlie at his work?" she said as if she had gone over it again and again, "the only reason I can think of is to make a statement to the rest of the pureblood community about loyalty and consequences. And your father is all about keeping magic in pureblood families. But I suppose there are a lot of other people who believe the same thing…"

"Hermione?"

Hermione's thoughts trailed off as she noticed her mother and Mrs. Malfoy descending the staircase.

"Are we going to dinner now?"

Hermione looked at Draco for an answer and he nodded his head gently; now thoughts of murder, death eaters, and his father twirling in his head.

**1234567891234567891234567891234567891234567890123456789012345**

**A/N: thank you for everybody who has continued to read this story and review it!! Next chapter will be up very very soon!!**


	16. Breaking News

**AN: I haven't updated in a lifetime, I'm sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy!!! But from now on I will be posting regularly and whatnot. But only if I get reviewsssss :-P I'm sorry the beginning of this story is so shitty, I was cringing as I reread it lol. This story is Pre-HBP…. PLEASE REVIEWWWWWW!!!!**

**Chapter 16: Breaking News**

Hermione and Draco sat with the usual at Gryffindor table. Plus everyone's parents. It amazed Draco how Dumbledore managed to accommodate the parents, the dining hall didn't look any different, but there were several hundred pairs of parents joining their children this weekend. Hermione and her mother sat across from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who each had Ginny on one side and Ron on the other. Harry took his seat next to Ginny, who had Mr. Weasley's watchful eyes next to her. Draco and his mother seated themselves next to Hermione, watching as Ron avoided eye contact.

Dumbledore called the parents up to the podium momentarily and the offspring waited patiently as there were brief introductions amongst the parents. They're table walked back in a group, chatting excitedly and then each parent resumed their exact spot.

"Ron, don't you want to sit next to Hermione?" Mr. Weasley nudged teasingly.

Ron's ears turned pink. "We're just friends now…" he muttered.

"What was that?" Mrs. Weasley said, clearly her plate for seconds.

"They broke up," Ginny said clearly.

Arthur and Molly exchanged puzzled looks. "When?"

"Like, the first day of school," Ginny said daintily cutting a piece of chicken. "Personally," she continued, "I think Ron was just being thick as usual."

"Shut your mouth Ginny!"

"I'll say whatever I want, you two have been broken up for almost two whole months and you still haven't told mum or dad. Coward!"

Ron looked quite scary. "Ginny I swear-"

"We're still friends; I don't know why this is all coming up now. It's not a big deal," Hermione looked at the Weasley's reassuringly and then to Ron sympathetically. "Seriously. It's fine. Just leave it alone."

There were a few moments of uneasy silence in which Hermione felt Draco put his hand on her knee affectionately from under the table. This was not lost on Mrs. Malfoy, who smiled at Draco.

"Draco, would you mind taking the couch tonight so I could have your bed?"

"Not at all mum, I was planning on it. It's only for tonight after all."

Hermione cocked her head. "I don't mind doing the same mom. There are two very comfortable couches in the common room."

"Or you and Draco could just share a couch?" Hermione's mother slyly suggested.

Hermione's mouth opened and closed like a fish's while she looked at the Weasley's awkwardly. "Um, that would be inappropriate."

Draco squeezed her leg slightly and she felt a burning sensation travel up her spine and back down to her tailbone. "Um, where's Daria?" he said to change the subject.

"Here I am!" She raced towards the Gryffindor table panting and perspiring. She flipped long blond hair and greeted her Aunt. "It's so good to see you Aunt Cissca."

"It's good to see you too Hun." Joyce watched curiously as Daria chose a seat next to Ron, the color relaxing from his ears.

"Can you believe it's going to be winter break in only a month and a half? It feels like we just got here!"

"Which actually brings us to an exciting point," Mr. Weasley interjected. "We discussed things briefly amongst ourselves while we were called upon by Dumbledore-"

"And we're pretty excited about the idea ourselves," Hermione's mother added.

"But we need to check with all of you first," Narcissca said looking at the children endearingly.

After a moments paused Ron shook his head, "Out with it!"

"We're all going to be going on vacation this winter; together!"

There was no reaction from the crowd at first. They looked at one-another, very perplexed.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Well, we're going to look into the possibility of taking a week-long vacation to the Bahamas for winter break. We've all just gone through some very difficult times, and it will be good for all of us to get away, together."

Hermione felt excitement swelling up inside of her, she grinned. "All of us. The Weasley's- including Harry. The Malfoys- including Daria. And us?" She looked up at her mother; a woman who did not put her hair down, or suggest Hermione cuddles with a boy, or agree to spontaneous trips with strangers. It was someone Hermione did not know, but could certainly grow to love.

"You got it babe," her mother smiled back.

"Are you guys for serious?" Ginny tried not to squeal.

"Indeed," Mr. Weasley nodded.

"Ohmygod. This is going to be awesome!" Hermione exclaimed. A week in paradise with her mother. With Draco. With Harry, Ginny, Ron and Daria. It was just what they all needed. They just needed to wait six weeks. Hermione guessed it would be the longest six weeks of her life.

"There will be one condition, all of you," Mrs. Weasley said, typically playing the bad cop.

"Which is?" Harry said carefully.

"We will be in a muggle resort. So no magic."

"No magic?" Draco inquired.

"Yes."

Draco titled his head. He as a wizard. Not being able to use his wand was taking away his birthright. He wasn't sure if he could even function without using magic for that long. Now that he was legal, it was natural for him to use it for everything.

"Is that ok with everyone?" Mr. Weasley said hopefully.

"Yes!" They entire table answered.

The group soon parted, all the students excited about their news. Back at the Head Dorms Hermione and Draco's mothers made themselves comfortable and quickly drifted off to sleep after such a long day. Hermione and Draco went to the common room and began to make separate beds. He watched her place pillows meticulously and smirked at her perfectionism.

"You can sleep over here with me if you like. This couch is longer, anyways."

She looked up from her make-shift bed and contemplated. "No it's alright. You take up more space than I do. I don't want to crowd you." She smoothed out her blankets.

"Ok, maybe you didn't hear me. I, Draco Malfoy, want to fall asleep next to my girlfriend, Hermione Granger."

Hermione smiled but said nothing.

"Therefore, she should get her small arse over here, and allow me to spoon her."

"Does she have a say in this?"

"No, she does not."

Hermione grinned at Draco's business-like expression. She ran her eyes over his silk silver boxers and black beater. She twisted a finger in a loose curl before kissing him lightly and lying down. Her blue nightgown rose slightly and she felt Draco's eyes on her. Turning onto her back and saw his wand waving slightly towards the couch.

"Draco, what are you-"

The couch expanded another foot or so.

"More comfortable I figure." He said hopping besides her. He yawned into her ear and spooned her, molding to her form. "Night baby."

Hermione nuzzled her backside into him. "Night babe."

Draco inhaled her citrus scent and slipped into the dream world, allowing his arms to hold her comfortably.

Hermione yawned and fought sleep at first, Draco's arms securing her convincingly. She could have stayed there forever, being held by him. She never felt safer in her life. And not even her father, Draco's father, Voldemort or mysterious men in black cloaks would ever be able to take that from her.

**6868686868686868686868686868686868**

**An: I know there's a review button. I see you starting at it. Do the right thing. If you have the motivation to make this on your alerts you have the motivation to REVIEWWWWWWWW. I do not update unless I get reviewssss. So tell your friends to review as well :) **


End file.
